Days of Tomorow
by The Ryuu Victoire Tea Party
Summary: [AU] Two years ago, they were three to pull off a major heist. Well, they're back with more for two reasons: revenge and the money! Currently discontinued.
1. I

Alright. Now that I have my infamous story _From Across Time _over and done with (don't get me wrong, I adore that fic (It's an InuYasha fic) but it took me such a long time to finish…lol) I can get started on a evil plot bunny whose been jumping in the back of my mind for centuries…Actually just about three weeks, but in the end it feels like exactly the same thing. I have very little notion of time, as you can see by my updates…lol.

So this is going to be an AU. The Teen Titans are not a team; some of the members don't even know each other (yet). The setting is in a super-modern city, coincidentally, Jump City itself, but maybe quite a few years later.

Pairings (although not obvious at the beginning of the story) are BBRae, StarRob and for Cyborg…hasn't been decided yet…lol for now I would say BeeCyJinx…

Let's get this story started!

**Remember:**

"Talking"

_Thinking, or in some cases, as noted, a flashback_

For standard disclaimer, check the bottom of my author's profile.

¤¤¤

**Days of Tomorrow**

**Chapter One**

_By Ryuu no Taiyo_

¤¤¤

**Two years earlier…**

"_Alright team-"_

"_Chill dude." Said the short man with green hair and matching eyes._

"_Don't forget to cover you hair BB." Said the dark man who was built as if he could have been a professional football player. He was wearing a red hoodie that red: 'Jump City Heroes' which was with no doubt the city's football team. His red hood covered his head, but strangely enough a blue light could be seen slightly from under the hood. BeastBoy, annoyed, put on a hat. _

_The boy who had spoken like a leader spoke up again. "Cyborg, you take the BM that's in the parking lot below. BeastBoy, you'll. Become a pigeon or something, just stay unnoticed and out of trouble." That last bit had been said a bit more forcefully._

"_Gotcha." Said the green eyed kid, who could only be maybe seventeen. The three men were not that old. In fact, Cyborg was the eldest, he was twenty one. Robin was nineteen. _

"_We'll meet up later!" said the black man. _

_The one named BeastBoy darted off in a different direction, towards an alley. Moments later, a pigeon emerged from the shadows, flying off into the night sky._

"_See ya later, man." Said the black man called Cyborg. He ran towards a door in a wall, opened it and ran downstairs. As the one called Robin lost sight of the tall man, he tore off his mask for the first time that day, put a helmet on and climbed on a motorbike propped against an empty wall._

_The sound of an engine blearing could be heard and the motorbike whisked off on the near deserted street. But he went unnoticed._

¤¤¤

_Three hundred thousand dollars stolen from a local bank:_

_Police Investigate, but come up with no results._

"_There is nothing to worry about. The robbers will be caught soon." Assures the head of Jump City Police Department, but his voice lacks the confidence needed to make us believe him._

_While there was no one injured during the robbery and the loss was not big enough to put the bank out of business permanently, the bank's president is out of his mind with fury, screaming of the incapability of the police, his security guards and refuses an interview with any one for any more information. See page 4A for the interview with the head of the police department for more information._

_Article written by Stephanie Melagio_

¤¤¤

**Today**

"Come on Terra! One more chance, please! I promise I'll be better! I want to change!"

"Sorry, Garfield." But the blonde's tone certainly did not demonstrate sorrow. In fact, it was just pure anger and annoyance. "I'm fed up with you." She said simply, whisking her hair in his face as she started walking away.

"Please! Don't be like that! Terra! You know you love me!"

Today, BeastBoy's charms just wasn't working on her anymore. Terra was fed up. Or seemed fed up.

"I never want to see you again! Garfield Logan!" she spat, and ran away quickly.

Garfield couldn't believe she was gone. Sure, they had fought before…but…

The green eyed man winced inwardly as he fell down, sitting tiredly on a bench. He was at the carnival, one of his favourite places. There were rides, games…prizes…ice cream…

He had invited Terra here to say sorry for his last screw up and to try to convince her that he deserved a…fourth…maybe fifth chance?

Garfield shook his head, muttering incomprehensible words. His heart felt like it was breaking, and it hung heavily in his chest. Passing a hand through his un-groomed hair, he sighed.

He went towards an ice-cream stand that didn't have a swarm of noisy kids crowding the way.

"I'd like…" he said, to the kid working at the stand, "an orange tornado." He said; his voice devoid of anything happy or remotely content.

"That'd be one thirty nine." Garfield searched his pockets for the change, and finally found a few dollars.

"Here. I don't want the change." Garfield said, forcing about four dollars absent-mindedly in the kid's hand and taking the ice-cream from him, and he walked away.

He wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, when he heard a voice.

"Yeah…I know…I'm free now…So, where do I meet you?...In half an hour? I'll be there. Love you."

Terra's unmistakable voice ran in his ears and he turned around abruptly, seeing Terra talking into her pink cell phone about four or five meters from him. She stood out of the crowd.

_I've been played…_

She hung up and walked away.

Garfield felt the ice-cream dripping down his hand. He threw the unwanted ice-cream cone into a nearby garbage angrily and wiped his hand on his clothes.

"Dammit." He swore.

"Life getting to you?" asked a nearby kid wearing the carnival's red and white uniform.

"Sorta."

"I'm not big on the whole 'advice-giving thingy'," the man said as he swept the area in front of an empty game stand, "but I know somebody who could help."

Garfield eyed the kid wearily. Who was he and why was he sticking his nose into other people's business?

"She's really good at what she does. Only sixteen too." The man said, leaning his chin on his hands that were in turn leaning on the top of his broom.

Garfield sighed. He had nothing better to do.

"Dude…She's not… a prostitute is she? I've had enough of those." _One of the reasons I lost Terra…_he thought painfully. _Even if it was an accident. _His mind travelled back to that night in the club where he and Terra used to hang out, he had gotten drunk…and then the first reason for their very first fight happened. Garfield shook the thought out of his head.

"Nah." The worker laughed at the thought. "She can see the future though and she's great at cheering people up."

Garfield nodded. He followed the worker's instructions, and soon found himself in front of a small black and dark blue tent. For some reason he heard crying inside.

_Wonder what's up with that…_

¤¤¤

Her day had started out fine, like every Friday did. The morning had a few bimbos who walked in, giggling and mocking her behind her back and then a little boy came with his mother around lunchtime and had asked if he was getting a little sister or a little brother anytime soon, and Raven almost let herself smile in delight at the cuteness of the picture.

The afternoon brought the usual ones. This old crazy man who was obsessed with the future and wanted to know everything, no matter how much Raven was reluctant to show him. But he paid the most out of all her customers. Probably because she would occasionally give freebies when she saw something…a little harsh in their future or if she just fell like it.

A beautiful music played in the background, the woman's voice was singing in Spanish and the only word that Raven understood in the song was 'alegria' which meant extreme joy and happiness.

Then, around 3:45 in the afternoon, an old lady came in, in tears and had asked if her granddaughter was going to survive the blood cancer that she had.

She had seen clearly that there was only a snowball's chance in hell that the child would survive. She had herself let a dangerous tear fall.

"There is…some hope…but you know, sometimes believing firmly in something is enough for it to happen." Raven had answered truthfully.

The old lady had nodded and was about to pay her the amount for the consultation when Raven stopped her and said: "Please. I want no money for this. I just want you to keep on believing that your grandchild will survive, and I will believe too. We must kept the hope."

The lady had smiled, somewhat satisfied that the fortune-teller had not told her outright that her grandchild was most likely to die.

Most fortune-tellers were frauds, pretending to have something others didn't. They thought they were special. Raven wasn't like that. Nobody felt distrustful around her. She seemed to give off an aura of content stillness, interrupted only by the soft words spoken in the music played by the cd player near the back of the small tent.

Raven allowed the lady to leave with a soft 'Farewell' and she sat down in front of an open book on the small table were there was a small quarts crystal ball propped upon an ebony pedestal. Raven sighed and immersed herself once more in her reading.

Then she felt the emotions stirring nearby.

The empath opened her eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Wow. You really do see the future."

Raven rolled her eyes once more.

Great. Another sceptic to deal with.

She turned around. But no one was there. Frowning, she turned around again to face the front of the tent...and almost screamed.

A young man with green hair and green eyes stood before her, his hands in his pockets, wearing a sheepish grin.

"Hey! I'm Garfield!"

Raven stared evenly at the thin nineteen-year old.

"I don't know who you are, but-"

"Chill. Relax dude. I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanna know a few things."

"Then sit down in the chair where I can watch you."

Her tone was quite commanding, and the young man was starting to wonder want he was doing there.

"Ummm…" he said slowly, "So…you can tell the future?"

"No. I can vaguely see the most possible path time will take, but nothing is certain."

"So if you're wrong, you have an excuse."

Raven looked deadly furious.

"I am rarely wrong." She said viciously.

"So, I have a question." He said hurriedly, fearing her a little.

"Spit it out then leave."

"Am I going to die soon?" he said in a joking manner. Raven rolled her eyes. Sceptics always asked her that question.

"_I _will kill you if you don't get serious or leave."

"Alright alright…" Garfield sounded light-hearted, but in fact inside he was terrified. _This is the girl who is good at cheering people up? What to ask… "_So, what's the next big thing life has in store for me?" he said, his question sounding stupid even to himself.

Raven stared in the ball of crystal separating her and the young man called Garfield.

She closed her eyes, and Garfield could not help noticing how the crystal ball seemed to darken. _Nice special effects…_ he thought quietly.

"A meeting…somebody from your past…" she opened her eyes. "Something pretty big anyways. Oh, and be careful not to lose your keys again, you'll need them soon."

Garfield's eyebrow rose.

"I also see that you have no more money on you and that you will be hoping to pay me back tomorrow."

Garfield quickly checked his pockets.

He had left his wallet at home!

"Uh…hehehe?" he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Lucky guess wasn't it?" she said sarcastically.

Garfield nodded slowly.

"You can leave now. And I don't want your money." She added.

"Why?" asked the other, not moving from his seat.

"Because…" Raven didn't know what to say. "Oh I don't need a reason! Now out."

She grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him outside.

Garfield, once she had shut herself once more in her tent, smiled.

"I think she likes me."

¤¤¤

Richard Grayson sighed. It had been two years since he had seen Cyborg, or Victor Stone, which was the name he went by now. Richard passed a hand through his black hair which was currently spiked up with some cheap hair gel.

Richard rang the doorbell of Cyborg's apartment.

"Comin'!" replied an all-too-familiar voice. Richard almost gave out a breathe of relief. At least the address was right.

The door opened and there stood a tall (taller than Richard remembered actually) black man.

"Rob?" asked Victor, both eyes widening in disbelief.

"Cyborg…How did you change your-"

"Shhh!" cried the man. "Come in. Not so loud." Victor walked in the rather small apartment, headed to the kitchen and closed the door behind Richard and him. He then closed one of the windows and closed the curtains on both windows.

"Man… Rob. It's been two years…how you been doin'?"

Victor looked quite happy to see him, despite the earlier caution he had shown.

"It's…I suppose it's been ok. Nothing really changed. I've already spent all my money." Richard, or Robin, smiled sheepishly, an action he didn't do often.

"What have you been doin'?" asked Victor as he took out to beer bottles.

"I got bored…ended up giving it all up to charities. Under different names, of course. I've been living under Bruce's hospitality for a while."

"So you've been in Gotham?" Victor gave Robin one of the beer bottles.

"Yeah. Hate it there though. Glad to be back." Answered Richard.

"Cool. Glad to see you again."

"How come you look…all human?"

"I've been investing in some things…After a few adjustments to something I bought about a month or so after the job we did, you know, with you and BB." He sighed. "Anyways, got my hands on a holographic disguise." He looked at his watch, turned one of the knobs three times, and the image faded, revealing what Victor Stone, a.k.a.Cyborg, really was.

A half-human, half-robot being.

After switching the hologram back on, Robin nodded, visibly impressed.

"That's pretty awesome."

"Ain't it? One of ma babies!" Cyborg grinned.

Robin chuckled.

"So…what are you here for?"

"What?"

"I know you Rob. You said that after our last heist, it'd be dangerous to meet again. I'm pretty sure this ain't a social call."

Robin chuckled again, but darkly.

"Yes…you're right…" he said, looking away from Cyborg as he took a rather large gulp of the bottle in his hands.

"We're probably going to need BeastBoy, right?" asked Victor.

Robin nodded. "Correct."

"I haven't seen the little man since…since Christmas before last, and it's now April."

"How's he been doing?"

"Wasted his money away at once, that's for sure, even if he denied it. Found himself a girl though, who didn't mind his green-ness." Cyborg chuckled. "Of course, she had no idea about her powers."

Robin smirked. "Found himself a girl, eh?"

Cyborg nodded slowly, throwing his empty beer bottle in the garbage machine.

"So. You gonna tell me why you're here?"

"When we find BeastBoy. I only want to say it once. What's his real name by the way?"

"Uh…I dunno. Never told me."

"But you saw him last time…"

"Nah. We bumped into each other at a club. His girl was there too. She's a cute chick. Blonde hair, makeup, the works. She was pretty cool."

Robin nodded.

"I have some pretty powerful computer in my bedroom. We can start searching for BB."

"Good. The sooner this gets started, the sooner this gets over with."

¤¤¤

Kori Andrews sighed as she leaned back in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room.

She was in a hospital. And this was never good news for Kori. The redhead sighed. It always meant someone was hurt. And Kori never wanted someone to get hurt. She was very sensitive and emotional.

But this time, it wasn't really because a close-one was hurt. She was waiting for her sister, Manda, to come out of her appointment. Kori was on the edge of her seat in apprehension.

Finally, the door opened.

"Sister! What is it?"

Manda looked a little resentful.

"Positive."

"So you are with child! I shall thus be an aunt!" Kori exclaimed joyously, a little nervously because it was quite obvious her sister did not share her opinion. Kori felt her joy evaporate as her sister said the next words.

"I'm getting an abortion." She said simply.

"But…Sister! You cannot do such a cruel thing!"

"I don't want a kid, Kori." Manda said tiredly.

"But why not?" asked her sister, shocked, "They are such lively little people!"

"One, I don't know who the father is," Kori seemed aghast at this, "and children are annoying nuisances."

Kori bit her lip. She knew that her sister, Manda Andrews, was one of the most stubborn and obstinate person on this planet, and perhaps even their home planet, where their parents had come from.

"It is…in the end…you're choice, dear sister."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Her black-haired sister answered.

Kori didn't see it her sister's way, but what use would it be to argue?

What Kori hated above all was fighting.

The two sisters walked out of the hospital, and Kori, the younger of the two, remained in a subdued silence.

Manda finally started speaking. "I need the car to pick up some friends. You'll be able to find your way home without a problem, right?" but Manda didn't even bother waiting for an answer, because she didn't care for one.

She took the car keys out of her jeans pocket and opened the car.

"I'll be home late." Kori nodded, knowing full well what that meant.

Manda started the car quickly, backed up, then pulled out of the parking lot.

Feeling a sudden weight on her heart that pained her, she felt herself suddenly not able to raise herself up.

Sighing she started walking, and noticed absent-mindedly that it was raining.

"Just what I needed…" she said in a soft voice.

It would take her, from here, a good hour before she reached the apartment she shared with her sister. Kori wondered what she was going to do with her elder sister. She was not as innocent and naïve as her sister thought, and Kori knew fully well what Manda would do at her clubs and with her friends. 'Drugs, sex and rock'n'roll' as the expression said. Kori just wished her beloved sister would stop doing such shameful things. She was almost glad her parents were not alive anymore; Kori would not have wanted them to feel the same sadness that she always felt towards her sister.

Kori was confused. Why did she do that to herself? Manda was strong, yet had succumbed to the deadly allure of those activities and Kori knew that Manda knew what she was doing, and liked it.

Kori shook her head, trying to think of more cheerful things.

She wasn't very successful, she noted.

She spotted a telephone booth not too far away and sighed in relief. She could wait there and sit out the rain, which had started falling down as hard as ever.

She opened its clear door, and went in the tight space. She had no change on her, her purse having been left in the car Manda had taken, so she couldn't call a friend to come and pick her up.

"I wish I could at least sit down." She mumbled to herself, her feet starting to ache after a few minutes.

¤¤¤

Richard was walking down Elevation Street when the rain really started pouring. He sighed and then opened up his red umbrella. He had been carrying it around all day, because he had had a feeling that it was going to rain.

He had just left Victor's house and was heading to his hotel. He had arrived in Jump City only yesterday and hadn't found a place to stay yet.

He was waiting at the corner of a street for a green light to go off for him to cross when he noticed a shivering redhead inside a telephone booth.

He knocked on the glass softly to get the girl's attention.

"Hey. You need a hand…or an umbrella?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"Yes, that would make me very grateful."

She stepped under the umbrella and Richard found himself staring at her for a few moments.

"Uhh…ahem…So I suppose I'm going to be walking you home. Where are you headed?"

"My home is…on the Redforth Avenue." She said slowly. "Thank you very much, but I truly do not wish to bother you so much…"

"It's my pleasure. I can assure you." He grinned. She could not sense any falseness in his tone and finally smiled.

"Then it is fine."

"So…what's your name, milady?" Robin smiled, surprised with himself for having uttered such a bold question. He probably sounded like he was trying to flirt with her!

The redhead smiled and blushed. "My name is Kori." She looked at him as they started walking together, "What is yours?"

"It's Richard."

She hadn't given her last name and he simply returned the favour.

"So, what do you do as a living?" asked Kori, trying to make a conversation as they walked in the dark rain.

"I…used to work as an acrobat in a circus."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face. "That must be so very interesting. I am only a school teacher. I teach kindergarten." She looked proud.

Richard could see her very well as a teacher in his mind.

"That's pretty good." He said.

"I do so love children! It is so complementing when they smile and are happy! I love teaching them things! You should see the wall in my room! It is covered by their drawings! Such sweet little things!" her enthusiasm about her work made Richard smile. "My sister does not share my opinion, though. It is most saddening. We share an apartment."

"What does your sister do?" he asked.

"She…doesn't work." Something about her voice was off, and Richard understood that this was a touchy subject for her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No! Do not feel sorry, friend Richard," something about the way she spoke amused him, he didn't mind at all being call 'friend Richard', "it is quite alright. I simply disapprove of my sister's doings, that is all."

"Then why not ask her to change her habits?" he offered as kindly as he could.

"Oh…I could not do that. She is my sister."

Richard nodded, not quite understanding.

"But it does not matter. I can sustain us both quite well." She said, her voice regaining its cheerful note, "If I plan carefully, I should be able to buy a new television set next month! Ours…is 'screwed' up…" she rolled the slang expression off her tongue and Richard could see that she wasn't used to saying those kinds of things.

Richard laughed a little. "Sounds like a plan."

"It does!" and she laughed a little too, glad he wasn't mocking her queer way of speaking.

"Why do you speak so…"

"So strangely?" she said, quoting her sister.

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say." He adjusted the umbrella a little, making sure she had most of the protection from the raindrops, "So differently."

"I was taught English that way…" Kori answered simply.

"Oh. You know…you're name is pretty, where does it come from?" Now he really sounded like he was trying to make a move on her, he noted inwardly and winced. Kori, however did not notice.

"It is…foreign…but I would not be able to explain its origin." She said rather sheepishly and giggled slightly.

Richard glanced at her throughout the corner of his blue eyes.

She could be quite evasive when she wanted to be.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "It is a pretty name though." _Come one, Rob. _He scolded himself, _stop flirting with her! You're trying to get involved with a girl your never going to see again after this!_

He shook his head from those thoughts and continued to listen to Kori who was chatting away happily.

Finally, they reached her apartment building on Redforth Avenue. He opened the door for her, and Kori waved to the doorman. She said goodbye and thank you once again. But right before she left, his hand grabbed hers. Kori looked around back at Richard.

"Could we…maybe see each other again?"

"Of course!" she smiled. She dug her hand into her pocket and dragged out an old receipt and a pencil she always kept on her.

"Write your telephone number here please." She said. He took the pen from her and scribbled down his cell phone number quickly.

"Here. Thanks. Call me anytime." Richard smiled, giving back the pencil.

"I shall." Kori smiled and put the paper back in her pocket. "Goodbye friend Richard!"

And with one last look from her amazing green eyes, she turned around and headed towards the elevator.

Richard opened his red umbrella again and left, his face positively beaming.


	2. II

**Review Responses:**

Rose: Yes to your question. But you only see her (and Raven) in action in another few chapters. Well, more or less...(grin) Thanks for reviewing!

They-Call-Me-Orange: You might want to re-read my intro of chapter one. The team didn't actually disband. In this universe, they haven't met each other yet. And don't worry, in my fics, BBRae is a must! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Rei: You read my mind child. You read my mind. (By the way, princess numnuts makes an appearance! LOL)

xox.Annie Potter.xox: Your review made me so happy! I'm so flattered! (blush)

**Notes:**

Is it just me, or does anyone see any link between the Joker (Batman's greatest (or most infamous)enemy) and Slade? It's probably just me and my extremely, extremely delusional head…

Updates will be frequent on weekends, and not so frequent on weekdays. You have been forewarned. (giggle)

**Remember:**

"Talking"

_Thinking, or in some cases, as noted, a flashback_

For standard disclaimer, check the bottom of my author's profile.

**¤¤¤**

**Days of Tomorrow**

**Chapter Two**

_By Ryuu no Taiyo_

**¤¤¤**

Two years ago, three young men decided to do something a little out of the ordinary, a little dangerous. BeastBoy, the youngest of the three, was seventeen years old. He had green hair (surprisingly it was natural and no dye had ever been able to change it) with matching green eyes. And one of the funny quirks about him is that when he was sick, his skin took to turning green to match his hair. That's why he would usually shut himself up when this happened.

BeastBoy earned his nickname from his abilities, and his green-ness were only secondary effects cause by these abilities. He could transform into any animal he chose to, from an insect to a dinosaur.

Robin was the next one when it came to age. He had been nineteen, yet he had been chosen as the leader of the trio, simply because he had the most experience. He was an extremely talented martial artist with a rather obscure past. He was very agile, able to do things most regular humans couldn't thanks to some pretty rigorous training. He was also very perceptive and a fast thinker.

Cyborg was the eldest, at the time twenty-one years old. He was half-human, half-robot because of an accident from back when he was seventeen. He had earned quite a few nifty upgrades with his 'cyborg half', including a Sonic Canon and half of his vision was based on his heat detectors, so he could basically see through walls and large objects if needed.

This three were misfits in their own, different ways. BeastBoy was practically living on the streets when he had met Cyborg and had basically moved himself in a year before. Robin was an orphan adopted by a billionaire and had everything a guy could want.

Robin had been bored with his life. He had started taking a rather serious interest in sneaking around; using his skills to get in and out of places he shouldn't be in. Then he started pic-pocketing things. Then those little actions kept on getting bigger and the little things more valuable.

Robin had met Cyborg in a video arcade; fighting on this new virtual reality game that allowed them to fight as if they were fist-fighting in real life. Robin had been impressed, and after the fight, Robin had decided to talk a little with Cyborg. The two had connected, and would meet at the arcade three to four times a week. Cyborg ended up bringing along BeastBoy with him.

Cyborg, even though he was careful to hide his hybrid robot parts, was figured out by Robin but he had accepted him like BeastBoy had.

Sooner or later, Robin had slowly revealed his talents at snooping around and stealing things. Then he had revealed that he had been observing the prospect of pulling off a real heist.

Cyborg and BeastBoy somehow managed to bring themselves into the picture. Cyborg was a mechanical genius; he could hack into any system effortlessly and could fix anything. He was also a good muscle for the team. He was very strong. Before his accident, he had been aiming for a football career. But that dream was over now, so what better things did Cyborg had to do?

BeastBoy, who had kept his abilities a secret, ended up revealing them to convince both older guys that he could be useful. BeastBoy didn't want to be left out on this...and he wanted the money.

They pulled off the heist without breaking a sweat. Well, they were apprehensive and nervous, and that could count as a slight problem. But they encountered absolutely no other type of dangerous problem and everything went smoothly.

They split the money three-ways.

Then Robin had told them the real reason he had wanted to pull off something so big.

His adopted father had wanted him back in Gotham. Robin had not specified the reason, but he had wanted to do something special before going back to his hometown. And this qualified as 'special' for Robin.

Why did they use these codenames; Robin, BeastBoy and Cyborg? To preserve their anonymity because Robin was easily rendered paranoid and had made sure they all had one, just in case. Although BeastBoy thought they were cool and simply used his old nickname, Cyborg was a bit doubtful, although he went with it anyways, choosing a name that fit him. Robin had simply used the name 'Robin' and left it at that, without any explanation, even though BeastBoy often tried to pry the truth fro him.

Three weeks after they pulled the heist, Robin, who reverted back to his real name, Richard Grayson, went back to Gotham City. After that, BeastBoy and Cyborg slowly separated, although with no hard feelings, and had ultimately lost touch.

¤¤¤

"Why me?" whined Garfield, as he hit his head against his door. "I always lose my keys! It's not fair! Why can't my brain, like, be smart or something!"

It was maybe eleven o'clock at night, and Garfield was seriously hoping to catch some 'Z's. He was exhausted. The events of the day were really weighing on him. Terra, then that fortune-teller and then he'd got into a mess with an angry taxi driver and … he just needed to get to bed.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. When was the last time he had done this? Transformed?

He couldn't remember.

"Hey BeastBoy."

Garfield shrieked (like a girl) and almost fell over.

Richard sweat-dropped.

"It's just me, BB."

"Dude! You freaked me out of…me…" Richard sweat-dropped.

"You're half-asleep aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Garfield yawned.

"Oh. Just a hunch."

"So man. S'up? How's Gotham?"

"As usual."

"That's cool. I guess."

Richard had just walked Kori home when he'd remembered something.

_Logan…his last name's Logan!_

How'd he remember? He'd once heard BeastBoy been called Logan…where was it? He couldn't remember exactly…They were at some restaurant…That's it! At some fancy restaurant that BeastBoy had made reservations at, after the heist to celebrate. He had reserved the table under the name Mr. Logan…

Richard had applauded himself. _Nice going, Rob._

He had checked in an address book inside a telephone booth for the name Logan, and had called every Logan in the book. Well, almost. There had only been seven Logans, three were women; one was an old man who definitely could not be BB and that left three other people. He called two, but could not identify there voices and neither responded to the name 'BB'. That left one, a Garfield Logan, who wouldn't pick up the phone, so Richard simply decided to go visit him, as he was pretty sure this was the right Logan.

"Umm…you wanna go in?" asked Garfield, or BeastBoy, nervously, pointing to the door that led into his apartment.

"Yeah." Robin said slowly, as if stating the obvious.

"Uh…just a sec."

He closed his eyes and in seconds it wasn't a human standing in front of Richard, but a fly. A bright green fly.

The fly buzzed into the key hole and out through the other side of the door.

Richard could hear a loud click from the inside and the door opened, revealing Garfield back in his human form.

"Sorry about that. Lost the keys…" he laughed sheepishly, "Welcome to my humble abode!" he announced, closing the door behind Robin who had entered.

Richard almost fainted. The apartment was so dirty…This had to beat a record somewhere. Richard just knew it.

"It is…very humble." Robin said, not able to drive his blue eyes from the mess, in particularly at something that was glued to the wall. It didn't look too…natural.

"What's that?" he asked to the changeling.

"I dunno. Woke up and it was there."

Richard paled.

Garfield ignored him, walking towards an entrance in the wall and flicked on the lights. Making sure not to step on anything, Richard followed.

Garfield sat down in a armchair after wiping it clean of a few objects.

"So. Watcha here for? I haven't seen you in ages!" he smiled at his old friend.

"I'm getting the team together again." Richard started to say, trying to find a more or less clean spot on the couch.

"Really? I'm in!" Garfield said, almost without thinking.

"I thought you'd say that." Richard smiled despite himself. "So, you're ready to bring BeastBoy back?"

"As ready as ever!"

"Good. We're going to Cyborg's place now."

"What? But we just got here!"

"I know. But I need a place to say. I already checked out of my hotel. And I want to explain you guys exactly what we're doing all together tomorrow morning. We're kinda racing against time. I'm really lucky I found you so fast. It's gonna help."

Garfield could not help but notice the gravity in his voice.

They weren't kids anymore, and had no reason to act like one. Their last 'job' had been carried out in a kid-like folly, performed by three teenagers or young adults who had nothing to do with their lives.

Something this time was going to be different.

"Pack anything you think is going to be important, but keep the bag small."

"But-"

"BeastBoy, just do it."

The green-haired boy nodded, and only took his wallet.

He opened his wallet and winced as he only saw a few business cards (he liked collecting them, but often lost them) and a ten dollar bill. He checked another part, and found a picture of him and Terra, smiling at the camera, hugging each other affectionately.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

He tossed the picture on the floor and left not even bothering to lock the door behind him.

¤¤¤

Kori rose early the next morning, waking with the sun as she always did. No matter at what time she fell asleep, she woke up with the sun. Stretching happily, she turned around in her purple sheets and scooted slowly off the bed, a radiant smile gracing her features.

"Oh glorious day!" she said happily, looking out the window.

She lived on the tenth floor and had quite a view from there.

Walking out of her room, still clad in her pink and white pajamas with bunnies and cats on them, she went into the kitchen and took out a bowl and some cereal.

She heard her sister stumble in, probably hung-over.

"Damn. My head hurts."

"Would you like me to-"

"No. I especially don't want you to make anything for me."

"Oh." Her smile faded slightly.

Manda growled at the sun shining outside.

"Fucking sun." she said to herself under her breathe.

"Oh don't be that way, sister. Saturday's are so pleasant."

"Shut up. It's too early to put up with your cheerfulness."

Kori rolled her eyes.

"Here. Take at least some Advil." She handed her sister the bottle.

Her sister grumbled, but swallowed quite a few of them.

"Maybe you should stay inside in bed today…you seem rather unwell…"

As the only response, Manda ran out from the kitchen and into the bathroom, and Kori heard the noises that one makes when one throws up.

"Oh dear." Was all that Kori said, talking another bite from her cereal.

She sighed.

"Manda! I shall be out most of today! Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatev-" Manda threw up again from the bathroom.

Kori sighed. Her sister would not require her help, she knew that. That's why she didn't even bother asking.

She looked at the piece of paper that she had pinned on the fridge.

_Richard cell:_

_--_

_-call me anytime :)_

"Hmmm…" she murmured, a smile etching itself back on her face. Placing the paper in her second purse (her first one having been left in the car) she went to her room and grabbed a little bit of money. She then headed out.

¤¤¤

Raven left her trailer dressed in a pair of faded jeans and wearing a long dark blue poncho that almost went all the way to her knees. She looked up to the sky and sighed as she saw the bright sky. Oh, Raven had nothing against beautiful days. Just that it attracted more people to the carnival she worked in. And that meant more pesky teenagers. More bimbos to deal with. More 'does Eric love me?' and even 'will I get the Vespa for my birthday this year?'…and so on. That's what Raven couldn't stand. Pushing her dark lavender locks behind her ears, she sighed.

_You are such a hypocrite. You're a teenager too._

_Maybe so. But I at least have an inkling of intelligence._

Her mind answered nothing to that statement and Raven decided not to give the prospect of another dull, annoying day another thought. She packed a few books in her book bag, placed her quarts crystal ball inside then she put in a heavily packed round flat object. She closed the trailer door behind her and started walking towards the exit of the parking lot.

Behind her trailer stood the sea, and the sun was rising slowly in the sky.

Her flat boots made no noise as she walked on the cement she jumped over a puddle left from last night's rain (although if anyone had seen her, they would have noticed how she had seemed to simply float over the puddle, showing no trace of effort at all). She went to a nearby subway station and effortlessly ran down the stairs (then again, if you had seen her, she seemed to simply float down).

She put in a ticket inside the machine and opened the panels to access the other side of the room, walked through a small tunnel and sat down at a bench, waiting for the train that would take her to Flimsy Station, the station right under the carnival.

The train arrived after a few minutes and she entered it, sitting on an empty chair. To her surprise, the train was rather crowded.

She took a brown-covered book that had no title and opened it. She immersed herself in her reading, her book bag sitting lazily on the chair behind her.

She suddenly felt a flick of air pass by her a bit too quickly, and her book bag was…gone.

She suddenly saw a kid trying to make his way rather quickly to the other side of the compartment.

Getting up, she outstretched her hand.

"Nice try." She said, a rather frightening smile coming on her face. "But you're not going to get away."

The boy suddenly tripped.

Raven yelled:

"Stop that kid! He stole my bag!"

Everybody turned around and a few people held him down. A young man handed her her book bag.

"There you go, young girl. Be more careful from now on."

Raven glared as the man turned around. The kid was let go and stared strangely at Raven. He had tripped on thin air…Raven turned to stay at the kid, who scampered away in fright.

"Whose he calling…little girl…" she growled under her breath.

The train finally arrived at her stop and she got off. Walking up the stairs, ignoring the rush of warm air forcing itself out of the subway because of the pressure, she pushed her short hair off her face before walking across the street. She arrived at the entrance of the carnival.

_Time to start another day…_ a sarcastic thought rang in her mind.

¤¤¤

"So, like dude, you're gonna tell us what the news is?"

Richard, a.k.a Robin, sighed.

Garfield was only wearing his cargo pants and was drinking all the (milk-free) coffee he could find.

Victor eyed BB's cup.

"Um…man…you're gonna die from a bitter caffeine overdose…"

"Nah…This stomach," he patted his stomach in appreciation, "can take anything, 'cept meat."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, back to the subject at hand. The reason why I need your help."

"Yeah?" Victor said, frying eggs in a pan.

"You know the old man who took me in? Bruce Wayne?"

"Dude? THE Bruce Wayne?"

"Yeah. Him."

"Like…rich…rich…RICH?"

"Yes BeastBoy."

"Man. You must be loaded."

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"Although the press and the mass public have no knowledge of this, Bruce recently lost everything. And he's a little too old to get it back."

"What?" Victor said, "Someone stole from him?"

"Yes and no. They bought out, although not completely legally, quite a bit of his business and his shares. Then they stole from him. And they stole a big amount. Bruce is on the edge of bankruptcy."

"Ouch." Commented Garfield.

"I know who did it though. He's at the head of Slade Inc. I can't get a hold of his real name though. He is completely withdrawn from the public."

"What's Slade Inc do?" asked Victor, curious.

"It's a scientific research company. Electronic, medical…you name it, they work on it. Every scientific breakthrough for the past five years has been thanks to them."

"Now I remember! That's where I got my hologram watch from!" Cyborg said triumphantly.

"You stole it, didn't you?" Richard asked suddenly.

"…"

"HA! He doesn't even deny it!"

"So you must know a little about their facilities."

"Maybe…"

"Thank god." Robin rubbed his eyes. "We're off to a good start. Time's not exactly with us…Bruce has about a month until he loses all his property and it's too late."

"So…you wanna get back what this Slade Inc guy took?" BeastBoy asked.

"Basically."

"So, what do we get out of this?"

Robin suddenly smiled at the two others. Victor and Garfield suddenly cringed at the sudden change of expression on his face. And, also, that the smile was downright evil.

"You really think we're just gonna take back what he stole? We're gonna ruin him. Completely."

The smile that had formed itself on Robin's face now started appearing on the two other's faces.

"Well. Let's get started!" Victor said.

¤¤¤

"Yes. He loves you." Raven invented. She didn't even bother reading her future. This bimbo was getting a little too much on her nerves.

The girl shrieked with happiness. "I knew it!"

"If you already knew why did you come to check with me?"

"Oh…" the girl said, obviously puzzled by the question. "It doesn,t matter! He loves me! He loves me!" Raven watched in disbelief as the girl started dancing a jig.

"Thank you. Come again. Out." Raven said, her voice laced with false sugary sweetness.

The girl left, squealing in delight.

Raven fell on her chair, and elbow resting on the round table, as her hand held her forehead.

"Oh my effin' god…" she said, groaning.

"Bad day huh?"

Raven jumped again.

"Why you?" she groaned again, letting her head fall to bang on the table. The crystal ball quivered under the shock.

"Umm…I owe you money, remember?" said Garfield rather nervously.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon and Garfield had come to pay Raven.

"I don't want your money remember?" she said in a monotone voice, not raising her head.

"But I'd never live off the shame! Here, I'll put this on the table...and I'll leave…You'll never see me again…ok?"

He left the tent, in a surprising good mood.

Raven, who could almost feel something fishy, raised her head, but he was already gone.

She eyed the twenty dollar bill.

It was folded on itself, so she took it and unfolded it, allowing a piece of paper to drop out.

_My name's Garfield Logan, you can reach me anytime at -...PS: You were right about me losing my keys!_

Raven stared evenly at the paper, as if trying to burn it with her eyes…

No wonder he had been so cheerful.

"Weirdo." She muttered, stuffing the paper in the book bag at the bottom of her chair.

Honestly, who did this guy think he was? Raven, had she not been the type of girl she was, could have thought him a stalker.

_He's not like that. He's just very stupid._

Raven rolled her eyes.

_Doesn't matter. I'm never going to see him again._

_Then why not destroy the note?_

Raven sighed.

_Exactly._

_Shut up._

Her inward battle was disrupted however, as a tall man in a business suit walked in. Raven stood up.

"Mr. Mod. What are you doing here?" her voice was even, but there was a spark of apprehensive curiosity behind it. Mr. Mod owned the carnival and the circus attached to it.

"You are indeed a newbie, little rabbit," Raven sweat-dropped, "to our family that is this carnival. You joined…in March is it?" Raven nodded.

"Well, you know fully well that this carnival only stays in one city for about two months, and in two weeks, we're moving."

Raven's eyes widened.

"So I shall give you a choice, Miss Raven."

"Which is…?"

"Stay with the circus and move with us…or leave and stay in the city."

Raven didn't answer, but stared at the ground.

"You have 'till tomorrow to give me your answer. Good day, little rabbit-Raven!"

He bowed, talking off his top-hat and walked out of her tent. Mr.Mod was a rather small man, Raven noticed as he left.

"Leave Jump City?" she mused to herself.

Her mind went back to her trailer and the ocean view…from her trailer's window, right next to where her bed was propped up, one had the most amazing view of a sunset. Raven sighed.

The sixteen year old was a native of Gotham, but had moved here with her adopted mother, named Azar, when she was eleven. Azar had disappeared when she was fifteen and Raven managed to keep her disappearance a secret, finished high school, used some money she had saved up to take her driver's license and somehow bought a trailer from a used-car dealer. She had been one year ahead already, so instead of finishing high school at the age of seventeen, she finished it at sixteen.

She was adept in seeing the future, so she filled in a job application to that carnival ('Mad Mod's Amazing Circus and Carnival' and in most people's opinion, the name was very well chosen) and had landed herself a well-paying position as a fortune-teller. Not much of a career, but it was enough to allow Raven to live by herself.

She had never attracted the attention from the government or the authorities about her position. They never knew that this minor was living on her own. Raven managed, because she lived in a trailer, to avoid paying taxes; at least most of the time.

She went outside of her tent for a moment and looked up to the sky.

_I don't know what to do now…_

_I don't have a college education…_

_I might not be able to find another job…_

The prospects that played in Raven's mind sounded rather dim.

_I could always use my-_

_No._

_Absolutely not._

She didn't want to be a fortune-teller forever. She wanted a career, she wanted to fulfill her dreams…

She wanted to…

_That's enough…_

_I can't live on dreams. I have to think of the future. What am I going to do?_

But nothing came to mind.

"Hey Raven." Saluted a young man who was cleaning up some trash by her tent.

"Hey Freddy."

"What are ya' thinking about?"

"Tell me…are you going to follow the carnival as it moves in a few weeks?"

"My mom works in here…so I suppose so…"

Raven nodded slowly, absent-mindedly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…Should I go with you or should I stay here and follow other paths…" she said carefully.

Freddy nodded in understanding.

"Well, follow whatever you think feels right."

"Thanks." Raven said, although his advice wasn't very helpful, it was slightly amusing how he tried to help all the same. He made a good janitor.

"Well…things to clean, things to do. See ya!"

Raven said goodbye to Freddy, who was walking the other way.

She went back inside her tent.

_I think…I think I know what to do…_ her mind thought, slightly hesitant.

Raven started packing her things. She was going to close shop early tonight.

As she place the quarts crystal ball carefully in her bag, she spotted the white piece of paper holding the boy with the green hair–Garfield's number.

Pausing a moment, then blinking, she continued to put her things away.

Once outside her tent, she turned around a panel so that it would say 'CLOSED'. She then walked away.

¤¤¤

Dring…driing…

Robin scrambled around, searching each pocket for his cell. Finally finding it in his coat pocket, he opened the flip phone and send into it: "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Richard?" asked a pleasant, soft female voice.

"Kori! Hi, it's me! How are you?" he said, extremely pleased that it was her.

"I am quite fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good…" he answered, smiling.

"Would you like to meet somewhere? This evening?"

"You know what..." he paused, "I would really like that. Although not for too long. Where would I meet you?"

"Do you know of Starline Street?"

"Of course." He answered.

"There is a Second Cup Café there. Would you be there around five thirty?" she asked; her voice suddenly timid.

"Absolutely. See you in an hour then."

"Glorious!" her voice radiated with happiness, "I shall see you then!"

"It's a date!" Richard laughed, unknowingly flirting with her again. "See to you soon, Kori."

"You too Richard!"

She hung up before he did, so he closed his phone, thus closing off the connection.

"Who was that?" asked Victor from an other room.

"Someone." Was all Robin answered, but an amazing smile was lighting up his face.

¤¤¤

**Cookies IF You Review!**

_(You know you wanna...)_


	3. III

**Review Responses:**

Rose:Yes, someone has to root for the bad guy. Absolutely. (big smile) And boy do I know the feeling of being locked outside my house! LOL! So glad you like it!

xox.AnniePotter.xox: I don't always update so soon. That weekend was a very loose one though, and I found myself with a bit of spare time and the plot bunnies called to me! LOL. Yes, this story is a little complicated. Hehehe…everything get's explained however! So glad you like it!

animeobsessed3191: Thanks for the review! Mucho appreciated! LOL. And about Raven…(evil grin) Sorry about the whole songfic mess…I even made a note on my author's profile about it!

rock'n'rollbitch: Thanks very much for the review!

scathac's warrior: I LOVE STAR WARS! Lol…the dark side has cookies…lol…I'm never gonna forget that (and I'm very forgetful)… Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!

Preventer Cloud: I like your name. LOL. Yes, Raven has a high chance of joining the escapade…and as for Kori… (Wiggles eyebrows in pride)

**Notes:**

Nothing much really. Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, expect a few of these still periods from me when it comes to updating. Exams are coming up. (sigh)

**Remember:**

"Talking"

_Thinking, or in some cases, as noted, a flashback_

For standard disclaimer, check the bottom of my author's profile.

¤¤¤

**Days of Tomorrow**

**Chapter Three**

_By Ryuu no Taiyo_

¤¤¤

"_Hey Azar…" _

"_Yes Raven?" _

"_Did you ever meet my parents?"_

_Azar had been silent for a moment and Raven feared that her sometimes overly-strict but caring guardian was angry with her. _

"_I met your mother. Her name was Arella." Was all the older woman replied._

"_Oh…" _

_Raven was eleven years old. Her and Azar where currently sitting in the two front seats of an old beat-up blue car, headed for Jump City._

"We were running from someone…" whispered Raven to herself, waiting on the empty train station that would take her home.

"She thought I would be safe here."

The words echoed in the station. Sighing, she sat down dejectedly on the old bench behind her. There was graffiti on the seat next to her and it read an obscenity. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Don't you people ever do anything useful?" she scolded the emptiness surrounding her again.

"_I need to buy that old trailer." Was all she asked._

"_Doesn't belong to me." Grunted the porky man. _

"_Look, I need help. Who owns that goddam trailer? It says 'FOR SALE' on the door, and I supposed it would be yours since you own the parking lot. Whose is it?"_

"_Belongs to this guy called Sin."_

_Raven rolled her eyes. Of all the things to call one-self._

"_Where can I find this 'Sin'?"_

Raven lied back, letting her head fall on the bricked wall behind her.

She didn't know how long she was going to survive without a job.

"I'll find some job at being a waitress somewhere." She mumbled to herself darkly, not amused by the idea in the least.

A line rang in the back of her head.

"That's enough." She told her restless mind. "I'm going home, I'm making myself a gigantic cup of tea and I take a nap."

She nodded resolutely at her amazing plan for the rest of the evening and readied herself to board the incoming train.

¤¤¤

She sipped her Chai Latte, slightly apprehensive. Wearing a simple pair of white jeans and a light violet sweater over a pink tee that suited her, she sat at her table (for two people) grating her finger against the smooth surface of her table, the glass containing the Ice Chai latte in her other hand. She took a sip out of it every few moments.

Finally, the person she had been expecting entered the door and she recognized him instantly.

"Richard!" she said in a clear voice, waving him over to sit down. He did so, putting his brown jacket over the back of the chair quickly and sat down in front of her.

"Hey. How are you?" he said simply.

"Oh, I am well. Thank you very much for bringing me home last night." She said happily, content that he was still accepting her for what she was and not laughing at her funny way of speaking.

"I'm very glad you came, friend." She said, taking another sip of her Chai drink. "Would you like to have something?"

"No. It's okay."

She nodded and smiled in a way that said: If you say so.

Richard started speaking next.

"So…how's your sister? You live with your sister, right?"

Kori sighed.

"She will be alright, I hope. She is most unpleasant these days." She admitted her face a lot less peppy then it was seconds ago.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine." Reassured Robin, hoping to bring her smile back.

She smiled a little. "I'm happy you think as much." she laughed a little.

"What did you do today?" asked Kori, hoping to change the subject. Robin, sensing the change, smiled and went on with it.

"I hung out with my friends. I haven't seen them in two years. They haven't changed at all!" he laughed.

"Two years? That is a most dreadfully long time! Why did you not see them?" Kori asked.

"I lived in Jump City, but had to move to Gotham." Robin explained. "I came back here a few days ago."

"Oh! I've never been to Gotham! How is it?"

"It's a huge city…" Robin answered, "Almost too big, and somehow people still manage to live on top of each other. Fights are always breaking out and it's getting quite dangerous to live there." He admitted.

Kori's eyes shone with worry.

"Did something bad ever happen to you?"

"Well…" he caught the look of horror on her face. "Nothing too serious." He lied quickly and easily. "Mostly just a few teenagers who think they know everything, you know?" he smiled a little, hoping to lessen her worry.

Needless to say his attempt didn't work too well.

"Oh my! Richard! Did you ever get hurt?"

Robin sweat dropped.

"No. I don't look that easy to push around, do I?"

Kori took the chance to look him all over. He was a lean man, a little shorter than she was, but nonetheless good looking. His jet black hair was messy and filled with cheap hair gel. His eyes were a nice blue that seemed to shine when she looked at him.

Robin sweat dropped again, knowing that she was checking him out in her own innocent way.

"Well…not really…" she answered.

She giggled.

"Something funny?" Robin asked her, pretending to be annoyed, and Kori caught the amusement.

"A little funny, yes." She giggled again.

"Ok…so what's so funny?"

"Oh! Nothing!" she stopped giggling immediately, but Robin could tell she was a bad liar.

What was so funny? Kori could not help but find it amusing the look that would be on his face if he ever knew about her…strength… Manda had always said not to use her strength, because men are intimidated by strong women, she said.

Well, not **exactly**.

"_Men are intimidated my women stronger than them."_

Kori had never gone out with anyone before, so this was officially her first date, and as silly as it sounded, she didn't want to mess it up. She really liked Richard, even if she didn't know what he thought of her.

"Ok then. You know what?" he suddenly got an idea.

"Do you want to go out for supper? I know this great Mexican place near here!"

"I have never had Mexican…" Kori blushed in embarrassment.

"What? Kori, you have not LIVED until you've tasted Mexican!"

"Really?" her voice was small.

_BeastBoy's pickup lines are lame, but they can, occasionally, work._

"Come on!" he pulled on his coat absent-mindedly and took her hand. "You'll love this place!" he said.

Smiling back at him, she let herself be led out of the store, not fully realizing how much trust she had placed in this man, who, until that last evening, had been a complete stranger.

¤¤¤

"So, how many times do you need to get you ass kicked, grass-stain, until you realize that I'm da MAN!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"DUDE! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

BeastBoy had never been very good at beating the half robot man, at least not at videogames.

But today, he absolutely stank.

Garfield grumbled as the screen said: WINNER: CYBORG.

"HA! See?" said Cyborg, gloating.

"Shut up."

"You're out of practice, little dude."

This statement, or insult, annoyed him a little more than the other names he'd been called in the last half-hour.

"I'm not small!" he yelled, throwing the controller aside.

Cyborg rested his large shoulder on BeastBoy's head.

"Of course not." But the grin on his face gave his amused mockery away.

BeastBoy turned into a mouse, making Cyborg lose his balance.

Turning back into a human.

"**That's** small."

"Denial." Cyborg replied.

"You know what's funny?" BeastBoy suddenly brought up, completely forgetting their previous argument.

"What?" Cyborg asked, surprised by the change.

"I'm having trouble changing into other animals. The only ones that are easy to change into is the form of a mouse and a fly."

Cyborg wondered.

"You didn't practice your power often since the last job, did you?"

"I barely ever used it." BeastBoy acknowledged.

"That might be why. You're only out of practice. Man, BB. Bad at videogames, cooking, and now you even stink with your own superpower!" Cyborg laughed.

"I don't-wait, did you just insult my cooking?"

"Dude, you can't even tell a spatula from a frying pan!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"YES YOU CANNOT!"

"YES I CANNO- what?"

Cyborg exploded in laughter.

BeastBoy looked evenly at the laughing being.

"Ok…ok…no more laughs…" Cyborg had caught his glare, but still had trouble stopping his display of amusement, "Peace, ok?"

BeastBoy took his outstretched hand.

"Ok dude."

"Cool."

Both inwardly snickered.

"So…pizza?"

"Sure. Let's go out." Cyborg agreed.

And they both left to go eat pizza like old times, which generally included a lot of arguing, a food fight and a huge bill.

¤¤¤

"Mr. Mod, I've made my decision."

"Really ducky?"

"Yes…" her voice was quiet and solemn.

"So, leaving us are you?"

"Yes."

"Very well. No hard feelings, rabbit. Next time we're in Gotham, give us a call. We always love welcoming old members back."

"I'll…keep that in mind."

They both hung up at the same time. Raven put her head in her heads, her elbows resting on her knees.

She had half her mind to call back. She wanted to yell, NO! I'll come with you! She would hope that they would take her back. She would continue living in the semblance of security she had created. Instead, she had just thrown herself back into the uncertainty of life. She had to find a way to sustain herself, or else she might end up living on the streets.

She could not help but feel how small she was compared to the rest of the world.

_What have I done?_

_What will I do?_

She told herself mentally to shut up. She had called Mr. Mod and she had quit. End of story.

She wasn't about to call them back and ask for her job back. That would be... No. It would be embarrassing…She had gotten out of worst situations before. She would go through this. She was over-reacting.

She looked around her small 'house'.

The trailer was tiny and was in two parts. One was the sleeping quarters, as Raven called it, a smaller area with her mattress on the floor and the trunk full of her clothes. There was also the door that lead to the bathroom, complete with a malfunctioning shower (not to worry though, Raven was used to freezing water by now) and a malfunctioning toilet (**this** Raven wasn't used to yet).

The second part held the kitchen, which had a microwave, a fridge and on the counter a kettle, and the dining area, which comprised of a table and a chair. Inside the counter was an assorted variety of plates, cups, mugs and cutlery and inside the fridge you could find the Raven's food necessities, which wasn't much.

She lied on her back and closed her eyes.

A strange voice crossed her mind in an instant.

"_But I'd never live off the shame!_"

Raven opened her eyes.

How'd he get in her mind?

Curious, she opened her book bag and checked the bottom. Finding the crumpled piece of paper, she looked at the number for a moment.

_Oh yeah. Smart, Raven. Real smart. And what would you say to this…Garfield Logan?_

_I know his name. It's a start._

She couldn't recognize that one thought.

_Great start. Real great start._

Wishing her thoughts silence once more, she got up from her comfortable seat on the bed and went to the kitchen area where she turned off the kettle and poured herself some tea.

She would drink tea, meditate and then go to sleep, hopefully.

¤¤¤

"Thank you, friend Richard."

"No prob. I had a great time." His smile was an honest one.

They had just walked out of the Mexican place (surprisingly, Kori had adored the food) and it was nearing nine o'clock.

"I must get home. I must check on my sister."

Richard nodded.

"Want me to walk you home?" He was uneager to leave her so soon, even if he understood the un-idealistic concept that it was 'getting late'. If it was up to him, he'd want the day to go on later.

"No, it is okay." She smiled. "I had a most wonderful time!"

"Me too." Richard answered.

"Well…" she pointed to the side nervously. "I shall be going."

"Ok…We'll see each other again soon, right?"

Richard himself could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes." Kori smiled, blushing slightly, "I would like that very much."

"See you soon then." He smiled his slightly over-confident smile.

"Yes…"

Neither moved.

In a flash, Kori moved to peck him on the cheek, and blushing, hurriedly said goodbye and walked away.

Richard was left there, staring at the point where her eyes had once been, and his hand went to his cheek.

Smiling, he put his hands in his pockets, looked one time at Kori as she was walking away, and she was looking at him over her shoulder.

She waved, almost walking into someone, and Richard laughed a little, before walking down his way, smiling like a maniac.

¤¤¤

It was about seven in the morning, the next day, when Garfield's cell started ringing.

He moaned, his arm reaching beside him to close off what he thought was his alarm clock, but instead his hand arrived on his vibrating cell phone.

"BB! ANSWER YOU DAMN PHONE!" yelled Cyborg form another room, and BeastBoy jumped.

He pressed 'On' and brought the phone to his ear, a little bewildered.

"Is this Garfield Logan?" a smooth, even voice flew threw the contraption.

BeastBoy immediately perked up.

"The one and only, miss the-fortune-teller."

"Why did you give me your number? You don't even know my name."

"…What's your name?"

"Raven." Her voice started seeming bored.

"Raven?"

"What?"

"Why did you call me?"

"I want to know why you gave me your number."

"Uh…"

BeastBoy blushed unknowingly. No lame cheesy catch phrase came to his head.

He had given her his number on impulse. He was also on the rebound and prone to do mad things because of the recent breakup with Terra…but how would he explain that to Raven?

"I…don't know?"

A groan was heard on the other line.

"I'm wasting my time."

"Wait! Don't hang up yet!"

"Who said I was gonna hang up?"

"Uh…Weren't you?"

"Actually…"

BeastBoy waited impatiently and apprehensively for an answer.

¤¤¤

Raven was talking into the phone, her fingers playing with the cord that attached it to the hook. Out of curiosity, at first, she had called this 'Garfield Logan' to ask why he had given her his number. Then, as the conversation evolved, an idea had popped in her head.

Apart from her few friends like Freddy at the circus, she didn't know anyone well enough to ask for help. For some reason, Garfield seemed like she had known him for ever.

_Ask him for help about a new job._

_Are you kidding? We don't even know him!_

_Got a better idea? At least I'm trying to help the situation._

_I still say this is a bad idea…_

"No…I wasn't going to hang up. I need help, Logan." She reverted to call him by his last name.

_At least I have some pride._

She rolled her eyes as he spluttered.

"Help? What kind of help?"

"I need a job." She said bluntly. "Do you know where I can find one?"

¤¤¤

Garfield got up and headed towards Robin who was sleeping in the guest room.

"Gimme a moment ok? I need to check something."

He put Raven on hold.

¤¤¤

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She muttered.

¤¤¤

"Rob?" Garfield asked, shaking the young man awake. "Rob?"

"Whaddya want BB?" Robin's voice was muffled through his pillow.

"Do you think it's ok if I invite another member to join our little club?"

"Yeah sure-WHAT?"

Robin was now fully awake and jerked upwards.

"No, and I mean no." he said, looking furiously worried. "What did you do, BB?"

"I didn't do anything! Yet! I swear! It's just I have a friend who needs a job and-"

"You told him!"

"Not yet! And it's a girl!"

"No BB. Absolutely not."

Garfield watched, bummed, as Robin fell back into his pillow and started sleeping again.

He exited the rather small room and went back to the living room and sat on the couch were he had been sleeping barely fifteen minutes before.

"Raven?" he asked through the phone after turning the 'hold' button off.

"What?" she sounded irritated and Garfield winced. He had made her wait a while.

"I can help you look if you want."

There was an awkward silence.

"Never mind." She said. "Goodbye Garfield Logan."

"Wait!-"

But she had already hung up.

"Dammit!" Garfield said, throwing the phone across the room.

¤¤¤

"Goodnight, Jinx."

"Ya! 'Night hun!"

Jinx winced. No matter how many times she asked him not too, Gizmo always called her 'hun' or by some other cheesy and downright annoying pet name. That midget was at the head of the supplies department and was the master at electronic-anything, hence the name Gizmo.

A real nerd, he would often be caught using Police supplies to create 'out of this world scientific breakthroughs', or, in reality, little robots and amusing gadgets that would do a variety of things.

Jinx sighed, tying her long pink hair into two pigtails on ether side of her head. It was her favorite hairdo, no matter how baby-ish people thought it was. However, the head of her police division forbid her from wearing that hairdo on the job. People had a tendency to not…take her seriously.

And those people had a tendency…to have extremely bad luck after that.

Jinx had earned her name.

The pink-haired woman walked over all the way to her house. There were only three blocks separating her from the station.

She walked up to her apartment, ditching the elevator and taking the stairs.

She had about a pound to lose; all those donuts were weighing on her.

"Back so soon, Jinx?"

The woman couldn't help but blush a little. Her neighbor, a man called Victor Stone and one of the nicest men she'd ever met, was standing in the hallway.

"Yeah. I took the afternoon off." She answered, happy that he'd noticed her. "What are you doing?"

"There's like a problem with my door…just fixing it though. I'm almost done."

Victor smiled.

"Ok then. See you later."

"Bye." He said, bending back down near the bottom of the door.

Jinx was walking into her apartment and had just closed the door when she wondered.

_He had absolutely no tools on him…How was he gonna fix his door?_

¤¤¤

**COOKIES FOR ALL!**

_Ryuu no Taiyo_


	4. IV

**Review Responses:**

xox.AnniePotter.xox: Yes it's very weird how the roles just switched…Originally, I always like turning things around and making them opposites (slightly) of who they are in reality and try to adjust their characters while staying true to their personalities'. I love a good challenge. And since this hasn't been done before, at least not to my knowledge, I'm happy and proud to announce that this ficcie is my baby! LOL.

animeobsessed3191: Yay! You're back! LOL. Yes, I saw Troq, and Mother Maye-Eye, and Overdrive and some others of the new season! I was so happy in Troq! BB HUGS RAVEN!

scathac's warrior: Hehehe…all is not as it seems… XD

Rei: Well, you're stupid. XP

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU!

**Notes:**

Terribly sorry for the wait.

VOTE! CyborgXJinx or CyborgXBee? I might not actually do what the majority wants, but I might…you never know…peer pressure does affect me…lol.

By the way: this chapter is going to pick up the pace a little bit.

**Remember:**

"Talking"

_Thinking, or in some cases, as noted, a flashback_

For standard disclaimer, check the bottom of my author's profile.

¤¤¤

**Days of Tomorrow**

**Chapter Four**

_By Ryuu no Taiyo_

¤¤¤

"_I need to buy that old trailer." Was all she asked._

"_Doesn't belong to me." Grunted the porky man. _

"_Look, I need help. Who owns that god dam trailer? It says 'FOR SALE' on the door, and I supposed it would be yours since you own the parking lot. Whose is it?"_

"_Belongs to this guy called Sin."_

_Raven rolled her eyes. Of all the things to call one-self._

"_Where can I find this 'Sin'?"_

_She got the information and walked away from the man's house. She hated this part of town. Full of potheads and prostitutes, of loan sharks and such…Raven sighed. She wasn't any of those…she was different._

_As different as different could be, really. _

_She followed the porky man's instructions and arrived at an old building. Sighing tiredly, she opened the door and walked down her house. _

_A few minutes later, she had found this 'Sin' guy in the middle of a circle of men and sluttish women. _

"_I just need to buy the empty trailer in Seashore's Trailer Park." She said in the monotone voice she always used. _

"_Is that so?" the tall man, half hidden in shadows, said, a hint of amusement obvious in his voice. _

"_Yes." Her tone became suddenly an icy chill, hoping to snap this man out of his bold, sick amusement. She was sick of people constantly trying to take advantage of her. _

"_Why did you come to me?"_

_Raven's gut instinct told her to run from there. She should follow common sense. What was she doing?_

_Swallowing her fears, she answered._

"_I don't want to…have the authorities know… about my current situation."_

"_Heh." The man dismissed her answer, used to hearing that type of reply, "Very well…I will give you that trailer now, for free, come over here." He went to a nearby table and took out some paperwork. _

"_You need to give me a 400$ rent every month." Raven's draw almost dropped, "and the longer you pay, the less expensive it becomes. I will keep your existence a secret from any questioning noses and you'll be in peace."_

_Raven rolled over the conditions in her mind, unsure. Finally, she made up her mind and signed the contract. _

"_However, forget to pay;" Sin added in an afterthought, "And you will certainly regret it."_

¤¤¤

"Try again."

He closed his eyes.

Garfield's thoughts drilled through his head, ordering his body to change. Change…change…He was the changeling, yet he had trouble transforming…What was going on? He opened his eyes and turned to Cyborg, or Victor, who was sitting at a small computer. They were in his 'lab' where all of Victor's work lay scattered. BeastBoy was standing in a circle on the ground, and every moment a light would shine slightly from the edges of that circle.

Those lights were actually rays that would traverse his body and diagnose the problem, but they were not picking up anything.

"It's not working Cy." The green haired man said dejectedly. "I can't change."

"You changed that day when I came to your house." Put in Robin, confused.

"And that time after we played videogames…You turned into a mouse…" added Cyborg…

"_You're out of practice, little dude."_

_This statement, or insult, annoyed him a little more than the other names he'd been called in the last half-hour._

"_I'm not small!" he yelled, throwing the controller aside._

_Cyborg rested his large shoulder on BeastBoy's head._

"_Of course not." But the grin on his face gave his amused mockery away._

_BeastBoy turned into a mouse, making Cyborg lose his balance._

_Turning back into a human he said:_

"_That's small."_

"I know…dude, it's just not working. I don't know why."

Cyborg nodded. His mind went back to that day…

"_You know what's funny?" BeastBoy suddenly brought up, completely forgetting their previous argument._

"_What?" Cyborg asked, surprised by the change._

"_I'm having trouble changing into other animals. The only ones that are easy to change into is the form of a mouse and a fly."_

"I think you're outta practice, BB."

Robin added: "You didn't use you're powers for the last few years and because of that you're body's just not used to it anymore."

BeastBoy sighed. "I'll try one more time."

He erased the fear of failure inside him and concentrated solely on his transformation.

_I'm the changeling. THE BeastBoy. I can do this! Common'! Pull yourself togeth-_

Suddenly an image flashed in his mind. His heart clenched and all he could see was bright, laughing blue eyes. Blonde hair…an amused smile…

"Terra…" he whispered, his eyes opening, whatever the changes that had been occurring coming to a full frontal stop. Cyborg almost fell down anime-style of his chair. Robin shook his head.

"Dude, you almost made it! The scanner said the DNA was changing and-BB?" Cyborg asked, taken aback.

BeastBoy walked out the room, not even bothering to explain.

"Wonder what got into him?" wondered Robin.

Cyborg sighed.

With a shake of his head, he turned around and faced the illuminated screen.

"Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"I recently developed this virtual reality combat practice. Wanna try it?" Cyborg wiggled his human eye up and down. Robin chuckled.

"Bring it on."

¤¤¤

Raven sighed, walking out of the old Chinese restaurant in shame. Another job turned down. One more scratch off the list.

She reached into her book bag and took out the rather beaten up piece of paper that held all the job listings she had wanted.

_Let's see… Book store helper…Gonna hafta cross that out…then it was the Chinese restaurant thing and then it's… nothing… That was the last- Dammit! DAMMIT!_

She threw the paper aside, frustrated.

It had been a week since she had left the circus and she was broke and at the moment rather hungry.

Nobody wanted a kid…No matter how 'adult' she seemed, she didn't have the diplomas or the experience to show it off. I mean, seriously, fortune-teller as her only job experience? One man had laughed outright in her face.

She leaned against the wall of a building.

Staring at the darkening sky, she wondered in frustration what on earth she had been thinking when she had quit her bloody job. _What got into my stupid head? Raven dammit! _She yelled at herself internally.

In a few days, on Thursday, she would have to pay the guy who owned the trailer park she lived in and she had a pretty clear idea what would happen if she didn't have the money. Screw nourishment. She had enough tea to last her a lifetime inside that trailer. She could live on that. But without money to pay that bastard…She closed her eyes for a moment.

The guy who owned the trailer was called Sin for god's sake!

_Raven what were you thinking when you signed that deal?_

She walked away, deciding to head home.

"It's around 6 PM…Should be home in half an hour." She said to herself absent-mindedly as she walked down the sidewalk, almost bumping into someone.

It took Raven a total of twenty-three minutes and fifteen seconds before she entered the trailer park. The sun was still well over the horizon on the water, but to her surprise, two police officers were knocking on her door. She walked over, changing her bag's position as she was doing so.

"May I help you?" she asked directly and suspiciously as they turned around, noticing her arrival.

"Ah! Miss, we were waiting for you." Said one of them politely.

"Your name?" asked the other, not nearly as nice in his tone and words.

"Raven." She answered in the same icy monotone as she always used.

"You're age?" he asked again, jotting down the information.

"Sixteen." She answered.

The two policemen looked at each other, eyebrow's raised.

"Where are you're parents?" the polite one asked, well, politely.

"My mother is dead." She told them unflinchingly.

"Who is your guardian, kid?" asked the ruder one.

"She's dead too."

The policemen looked at each other.

"You're going to have to come with us, miss."

"What did I do?"

"We shouldn't have to answer questions from a punk." Sneered one of them.

"What?" Raven asked, bewildered.

"Get in the car."

Raven was taken by the two men and they forced her in the car.

"You can't do this!" she yelled.

"Really?" said the rude one, looking back at her furious face from the rear-view mirror. "Whose gonna stop us? Start driving, Jim."

The man that had been called Jim nodded, not even bothering to look at the lavender-haired girl as he put the key in the ignition.

Raven could not believe her ears, her eyes and her senses.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled angrily again from the backseat.

"When we get to the station, you'll know."

Raven sat back in her chair.

_What just happened?_

_Kill them._

_Oh shut up, red-eyes._

_What's gonna happen?_

She looked out the window, frowning, but trying to clear her thoughts. She had to calm down. What was the most likely thing that was happening? Scenario A: They had been looking for her because of something she had done (but what would she have done? She didn't even know!) Scenario B: These two were sickos and wanted to take advantage of her…Raven chased that thought out of her mind. Scenario C: They mistook her for someone else…

These ideas kept twirling in her mind, all building up stories all wilder than the next.

Before she knew it, she was forced out of the car again and pushed into the grungy-looking station.

They made her sit down at a table.

"Look." Started the polite one. "We know you're scared-"

"You obviously don't know who you're talking to." She retorted angry, her self-control wavering.

"-but we need to know the truth. This may seem a little strange-"

"Oh cut to the chase, C.E." said the other, checking some files from a desk drawer.

"I want to know why I'm here!" cried Raven frustrated. She wanted to go home and go to bed!

"Miss, were you or not involved in the recent murder of Mr. Gordon? He lived in the apartment building next to you, he was a detective…"

Raven stared at the police officer, a blank look on her face.

She couldn't speak. W…What the hell?

"You see, we got a lead from a certain mister Nis…" said the polite police man insecurely.

Something clicked.

_What? Nis is Sin spelled backwards! This is getting more confusing by the minute! What am I supposed to do? They could get social workers…put me in Juvy…Or put me in a foster home…_

Raven couldn't speak.

"What day is it?" she managed to say, her voice weak.

"It is Friday."

Raven gasped. She had lost completely track of the time. For some reason, her brain had thought it was Tuesday.

Yesterday she was supposed to go and pay this Sin her monthly rent!

_I bet he committed that murder and wanted to brush it off to someone else! A detective huh?...Probably inquiring on his drug deals…Damn him to hell!_

Her mind started boiling with fury.

"She did it." Said one of the men, finally breaking the silence. "I can see it on her face."

"Let's lock her up. I want dinner. We'll continue this later." The other said tiredly.

Raven lost cool. Lock her up?

"What?"

"Shut up or I will K.O. you." The man who had accused her outright said, taking metal cuffs form his belt.

The man put cuffs on her hands and led her to one of the nearby cells in a back room.

Nobody else was there.

He locked her up.

"See you after dinner missie. You'll stay here nice and calm, and we'll come back to organize you're real locking up." He smiled rather like a predator would smile at its prey. He then walked out, closing the door, leaving her in the dark window-less room, behind bars.

_What the HELL just happened? _Her mind whined angrily.

She saw the lights flick out from below the door's edges and sighed.

"I am royally screwed. All I have is my bag with my favorite book, a mirror and a quartz crystal ball. Oh yeah, a pencil. And some scrap paper. Raven, congratulations. You win the Darwin Award!" she said to herself in a quiet, sarcastic and somewhat angry voice.

Looking around, she sighed. "I'm getting out of here." She got up and difficulty shook the bars at her door. The door was solid. She would have to get out…the difficult way…She inwardly winced. First, she had to get rid of the chains binding her hands.

She looked at her handcuffs, and could feel a cold energy surround them.

"_Azarath_…" she muttered.

Holding her hands in front of her, she stood up with difficulty, her hands unable to help her keep her balance.

"_Mentrion_…" she muttered again.

She could feel and hear the clenching sound the chains that joined the two cuffs made as they tightened. She closed her eyes.

"_Zinthos_!" she finished powerfully.

The chains snapped.

¤¤¤

"Let's order pizza guys!" Cyborg offered.

"Good idea. I don't feel like going out or eating BeastBoy's cooking."

"Dude, tofu is healthy! And good! And meat-free!"

"Man, tofu is just about as good as windshield-wiper juice."

"Cyborg, you know this by personal experience, right?" Robin asked, amused.

Cyborg changed the subject quickly.

"I'm ordering! Watcha guys want?"

Robin, who was sitting on the couch watching the news answered that anything was good for him and BeastBoy hollered for vegetarian. Cyborg knew already what he wanted: the all-meat-experience! Cyborg chuckled, picking up the phone and dialed the pizza delivery guy's number.

BeastBoy jumped on the couch next to Robin. "Dude! Wanna play a videogame with me?"

"Why not? Not like there's anything useful on the news anyways."

BeastBoy plugged the Game Station version 6.6 and they both started playing.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Cyborg from the kitchen as he ran to the door, activating his hologram.

But it wasn't the pizza delivery man at the door.

The pizza delivery guy was eighteen, had a goatee growing and wore shaded glasses, day in and out.

There was a tall young girl at the door, someone Cyborg had never seen before. She had shoulder-length dark lavender hair, the palest, greyest skin he had ever seen, piercing blue eyes and was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark purple 'hoodie'. A bag was at her feet and she looked exhausted.

She looked at Cyborg's face for a moment and she asked the next words slowly, apprehensive.

"Is…Garfield Logan…here?"

¤¤¤

"Sister? Where have you been?" Kori's eyes were wide with worry at the sight of her older sister standing tired at their doorstep.

"I was at the hospital." Her sister Manda answered. She was very pale and sickly. Kori's eyes widened, suddenly thinking of something.

_Oh…sister! Please tell me I am wrong!_

"Did…you…you got the…a…a…" she couldn't pronounce the accursed words and her eyes filled up with tears. But somehow she already knew the truth. Her sister's black eyes revealed everything. She had indeed gotten the dreaded…abortion. Manda hadn't come home in a day and a half and Kori had been sick with worry.

Manda sighed, not being able to stop the sadness and guilt from entering her heart. Her sister was so naïve, so innocent. But she wasn't stupid; in fact out of the two she was probably the brighter one. She was always better. At school, she had been better. Her parents had thought her the better one of the pair…She couldn't help but feel the jealousy settle in once more. Angrily, Manda pushed down those thoughts and feelings back down. She was tired and wanted to sleep in her bed.

"Goodnight, Kori." She said coldly, walking pass her through the open front door and into the quiet, clean flat.

Kori closed the door automatically and walked towards the kitchen, a horrendous feeling growing in the bottom of her stomach.

Why was her sister so cruel? Kori was completely against abortion, and Manda knew it!

How could this happen? How could she be so insensitive?

"Maybe it is I that has been too sensitive? As Manda says, I should perhaps 'toughen up'." But in her heart, she knew she would never be able to accept abortion. She thought mating and love and children and family…It was something so sacred. She couldn't believe her sister's shameful and uncaring behavior.

She poured herself a glass of water. "It is over now." She told herself, taking a slip of the cool liquid.

She could feel a fury inside her, one that was not going to be quenched easily.

"Manda is irresponsible…Totally and utterly irresponsible…She leaves me to take care of this house, of the taxes and of the daily meals! How dare she do this without paying me back? I do not wish for money, but of acknowledgement, of happiness, of gratefulness…" her voice broke as she poured the rest of the water in the sink and leaned on the counted. Kori pushed the thoughts away. _What am I saying? I must sound most horrible! _

On the verge of tears, she stood up and walked over to her brightly decorated room.

But in her heart and her mind, things were not bright at all.

Things were going to change between the two sisters.

In Manda's room, the black-haired girl was getting ready for a long and restful sleep. The events of late had been particularly trying. Manda had been finding herself drowning in her own sorrow, in her own shame, trying to hide behind a mask of 'fun' and alcohol. The drugs often helped, but Manda could rarely get the dough to afford that stuff…She generally stole it, when she had a chance.

As she sat on her bed, she grabbed the clothing that had been folded neatly on her neatly prepared bed. Courtesy of her little sister of course.

"So like little Kori, getting worked up over nothing…Jeez…" Manda muttered, pulling her sleeping clothes on her tiredly.

But as she fell asleep, images of her crying sister started haunting her head.

¤¤¤

Garfield could not believe his god-forsaken green eyes when he saw the fortune-teller girl, Raven, walk into the room. His jaw dropped and his eyes practically popped out of their sockets. He dropped the videogame controller from his hand.

"Raven?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Hello Logan." She turned her gaze to Cyborg. "Thanks for letting me in." he was still in the hallway behind her, but he nodded.

She looked at Robin, who was staring at her, sitting on the couch next to Garfield. The forgotten videogame controller still clutched in his hands.

"Who is she?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is Raven." She answered simply.

"Raven who?" asked Robin again.

"Just Raven. I know Logan." She glanced at the other boy, who was still in an uncustomary silence, "Sorry for dropping by uninvited." She added as an afterthought towards Cyborg.

"Do you want something?" Cyborg asked, entering the room.

"If I could maybe…talk to Garfield alone."

That was the first time she had called him by his first name alone and Garfield snapped back into reality.

"Uhh…Ok…"

He went to the kitchen door, nodding to the two others men and closed the door as Raven entered too, following him. They both stood, Garfield leaning against the counter, staring at Raven curiously.

"Umm…You okay?" he started, not too sure what was going on or what he should say.

"I'm so sorry…I really should have called or something but…It took me hours to find you…"

"How did you find me?" he asked curiously, maybe a little freaked.

"I wasn't stalking you." She felt his fear, "I was just looking for…I need help. Major help. Can you hide me for a while? Until my situation gets better?"

Garfield looked at her worriedly. "Who are you hiding from?"

"The police." She said uncertainly.

How would he react? Would he think that she was a dangerous madwoman running from the authorities? When she gave that thought another thought, she realized that it wouldn't be that heard to believe that about her.

She looked for a split second around her. Her bag's strap was digging into her shoulder painfully, but she was almost afraid to move to make her situation more comfortable.

This was beyond awkward; this was the definition of strangeness. This was the third time they had met and she was asking to move in. She was hoping for two things at this point: that he wasn't getting any ideas (she inwardly shuddered) and that he was going to not be too freaked.

To her surprise, he smiled.

"You're welcome here! Don't worry about that! Welcome to our humble abode!" he laughed.

"I wasn't worried…" she grumbled, but had to resist the urge to smile in relief. Garfield noticed this.

"What? BB, you can't just invite people **_IN MAE _**house without my-express-permission!" Cyborg, or Victor said, barging through the door.

"You were eavesdropping on us!" Garfield yelled indignantly.

"This is your house? My name's Raven. I hope you don't mind." Great, this moron of Logan had invited her in his friend's house? I don't know about you, but Raven was feeling a little fed up about the way her night was turning out.

"Nah, little lady. Nothing to worry about. You can stay. Grass stain here is gonna pay though."

"Huh?" Garfield asked.

Cyborg grinned evilly. Veerryy evilly.

It was in these moments that he was so happy he had kept those old photos of BeastBoy sleeping with a bright pink teddy bear…

¤¤¤

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I can and I will!" Cyborg grinned tauntingly.

Raven, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch with her eyes closed, opened one eye in curiosity.

"My name's Richard." Said the man beside her.

"My name's Raven."

"You're Garfield's girlfriend, right?"

There was a rather eerie silence in the room.

"No." Raven replied calmly. "I am not."

"Ok…" Richard answered, confused.

Garfield sighed. "I broke up with Terra a week ago, Rob."

Raven thought that she could practically slice the tension in this room with a knife. Cyborg looked sad for his friend.

"Aww man! BB! You didn't tell us!" Cyborg said loudly sympathetically.

"We're all allowed our own secrets." Raven said calmly. "And someone's at the door."

The doorbell rang the second she finished her phrase.

They all stared at the female newcomer.

"That's the pizza!" Garfield said, happy for the subject change. He only one who knew about Raven's foretelling abilities.

"I'll get it." Victor said, wondering what that had been about.

Raven sighed. Why had she blurted that out? They were going to ask questions.

Well, she had a feeling they were going to ask her questions anyways, so what could that change really?

Minutes later, they were all sitting around the square table in the kitchen, eating their shares of pizza. The three boys each gave her a small portion of theirs, and although Raven felt bad, she agreed because she was starving and hadn't eaten a proper meal for three days.

Soon Garfield and Victor started fighting over tofu and meat, as usual.

"Why do you have handcuffs around your wrists?" asked Richard after a while, interrupting the boys' fight. He was getting a little tired of BeastBoy and Cyborg's fighting over meat and vegetables.

"I got in some trouble with the police." Raven answered, taking a bite out of her vegetarian slice of pizza, hoping they would not inquire further.

"But…there are no chains on those cuffs…" asked Garfield.

"I got rid of them."

"How?"

Raven stopped eating.

Cyborg had been the one to ask that last question.

"We all have our secrets." She said, hoping they'd drop it.

But that was like dangling a bone in front of a puppy and hoping said puppy would not try to get it.

Garfield's green eyes flickered.

"Com'on. Tell us, Raven."

Raven stared at their faces.

_What do I do? _

_Just stick to silence._

_They deserve the truth. I've asked enough of them._

_Gar- uhh…Logan is looking at you._

She sat back against her chair.

"Can I trust you guys...?"

_What the hell do you think you're doing? _Raven didn't wait from an answer from the others, and went against her common sense.

_They could throw you out! Treat you like a freak! Or worse, they would try to take advantage of –_

_You worry too much!_

_She has a point…_

_Hush!_

Ignoring the internal battles within her, she stared at a clean spoon in the middle of the table.

Garfield, Richard and Victor, curious and confused, followed her gaze, and could not believe their eyes.

The spoon seconds ago had been silver, and now it was pitch black. It floated upwards and started twisting by itself. Finally it split in two, giving away, and the two pieces wavered in the air for a few moments before Raven dropped them into the waste basket on the other side of the room mentally.

"That's how…I broke free…" she said lamely, as a conclusion to her little performance.

She looked down to her outstretched hands. Closing them, she winced as she could feel their gaze.

"That…was…so…totally…AWESOME!" Garfield's eyes were wide and he was looking at her in genuine amazement.

She looked up, and the other three were wearing an, albeit confused, smile.

Raven could feel a rush of color turn to her cheeks. This was weird…being accepted…

"Well, do you want me to take those cuffs off?" asked Cyborg finally, breaking the heavy silence.

"That would…be nice…"

She watched as Cyborg pressed a button on the side of his watch.

Her eyes widened as she saw the skin fade away from Cyborg's body. Half his body was a…an android…

"So that explains the nickname Cyborg…" she said, her voice finding its usual monotone ring to it as she recalled moments when Garfield and Victor had been fighting.

She looked at him. One of his eyes was a bright red, and his body was covered in an armor-like metal mass, silver and electric blue.

She watched as his right hand became a saw.

Placing her hands in front of him fearlessly, trusting him, she watched as he sawed off her cuffs. Then the saw disappeared, turning back into his hand.

She rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you."

"I got in an accident…Years ago…Got turned into this…" he looked at himself.

Raven didn't know what to say, but she knew one of them would have to break the silence.

"Who…who are you guys exactly?" she asked finally.

"I'm Victor Stone, a.k.a. Cyborg!" Cyborg yelled cheerfully.

"I'm Richard Grayson…you can call me Rob." Robin answered a little more cautiously.

Raven turned her eyes finally to see BeastBoy, who was directly in front of her.

"Uh…You know my name…" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm also the BeastBoy…"

Raven nodded.

"BB here can turn into any animal he wants." Cyborg said a big smile on his face as he slapped the nineteen-year-old's back.

Raven nodded again, impressed albeit her face didn't show it. "That's…cool…I guess."

BeastBoy was happy she approved and seemed relieved.

"What about you?" she turned to Robin.

"He's got no powers." BB said.

"He's a martial artist…and a retired acrobat."

Robin smiled, hinting arrogance. "One of the best there is."

Raven could not help but roll her eyes.

"So I landed in the Freak House?" she asked, giving them a small smile.

"Absolutely!" BB said joking.

Raven then asked: "You all live here?"

"Technically, this is my place. But these two slackers moved in." Cyborg said, starting to eat another bite of his food. The others, realizing that they had forgotten all about their food started eating again too.

"Why do you all live together?"

BeastBoy was about to answer when Robin cut him off.

"We got our reasons. You could say we wanna keep a low profile." Robin eyed her curiously. "How did you find us?"

"I can feel the aura of each person. I used that to locate Gar."

There was a silence. Robin spoke up next.

"Well, its ten thirty, I'm saying we watch a movie then we sleep?"

Cyborg jumped up. "Raven hasn't seen my ultimate DVD collection!"

"Sweet!" BeastBoy started, "Can I give the tour?"

"She's your lady." Cyborg winked and Raven glared as BeastBoy blushed.

"How did BB meat you anyways?" Robin asked, quickly changing the conversation.

"I used to be a fortune teller at this carnival. I had the unfortunate misery to have him stumble in." Raven answered simply, "And he left leaving his number." She offered as her only explanation.

"Why'd you look for him when you needed a place to stay?" Cyborg asked curiously as they all got up and started cleaning the table.

Raven lifted her plate through her powers and brought it to the sink.

"I don't have many friends to turn to." She answered dismissively, as if it were no big deal. And to her, it truly wasn't.

"I'm you friend?" Garfield said happily.

"You're a pesky acquaintance. There's a difference."

"I'm so honored!" Garfield joked as fake tears rolled down his eyes.

Cyborg started laughing.

"So, what do we want to watch?"

¤¤¤

Freddy looked at Mister Mod as they were putting up the circus tent up in the new location and in the new city.

"Um…Mister Mod?" he asked.

Mr. Mod turned around and suddenly the little man's eyes widened.

"**NO FUTURE**!" he suddenly yelled, pointing at Freddy, before turning around and walking off, leaving poor Freddy on the ground, eyes wide in shock and jaw dangling open.

¤¤¤

Hehehe…That last line was a spoof dedicated to my friends Rei, Emra and Princess Numnuts. May the force be with you.

Now, I don't particularly like this chapter, I find it confusing and the past suddenly sped up. I think I should have waited longer before putting Raven completely in the picture with the others, but then again we are at the fourth chapter and it's gotta happen sooner or later.

Next Chapter will have Star/Rob, and we may also see StarFire's powers.

Cookies to all!

_Ryuu no Taiyo_


	5. V

**Review Responses:**

Preventer Cloud: I love long reviews. I'm really glad you like my story. Our minds are very similar, you know? Won't say too much or I might spoil the surprise…

rikasgirl: Wow, I'm really happy you think so.

They-call-me-Orange: Well, I'm so glad you think I'm getting better! This chappie doesn't have as much BBrae as in the last one (if you considered those hints…well just that, hints) because it's centered on Star, or Kori as I call her. Thank you very much for reviewing!

scathac's warrior: We are all weird at one point or another in our lives. XD Glad you like it!

Rei: NO FUTURE!

To all those who read but didn't review!

SHAME ON YOOUU! takes away cookies Anyways, I'm very glad everyone is liking my fanfiction! It makes me all tingly inside! XD

**Notes:**

I'm so very sorry for the wait. I'm in the middle of exams and I've been really busy lately. Heh, life happens and I deal with stress very badly…On with the chapter now!

I hope you like!

And I hope you don't find Kori too out of character…

And just in case anyone feels lost…

Garfield Logan BeastBoy

Richard Grayson Robin

Victor Stone Cyborg

Kori Andrews StarFire

Raven Raven

Oh, and before anyone asks, I may love them to death and back, but I barely know heads or tails about motorcycles. Bear with me.

**Remember:**

"Talking"

_Thinking, or in some cases, as noted, flashbacks_

For standard disclaimer, check the bottom of my profile.

¤¤¤

**Days of Tomorrow**

**Chapter Five**

_By Ryuu no Taiyo_

_¤¤¤_

"Yes…I shall be there later today…No worries…A few problems I have to take care of and that cannot possibly wait any longer…Thank you Tina…Yes…You too…Goodbye." She finished in a cheerful voice, pulling the cordless phone from her ear and pressing the red button with the phone crossed out symbol on it. Munching the plastic antenna absentmindedly, she allowed herself to fall back into the comfortable sofa.

She was dressed in her everyday clothes. She had just called the school she worked at to tell them she would be late.

Tina was a kind receptionist. They sometimes went out for sodas after a long day.

Kori sighed. She didn't have many friends, but rather a few good ones that she knew she could trust with her life.

These thoughts slowly brought her to visualize the face of a new friend in her mind and on cue a blush appeared on her cheeks. Rich was a really nice man. She hadn't known him for long and was hoping the image he gave off was true. She'd had her heart broken once (she had long since learned not to trust anyone her sister thought well of) and didn't want a repeat of the experience.

Past experiences didn't actually put her into a defensive, 'man' free, I'm-independent-and-loving-it mode, but more of a situation were she was open to a relationship, but cautious.

She hadn't had many problems since she adopted that strategy…

Her thoughts once against lost themselves around the boy she had taken a rather warm liking to, yet she was brought back down to the planet earth in a rather unpleasant way when her sister Manda entered the kitchen, dressed in a blue bathrobe, her hair in a messy tangle, shadows under her eyes and a visible need for coffee.

"Sister, I wish to speak to you." Kori said, startling her sister.

"After coffee." Was all Manda replied. Her voice was scratchy and tired. Kori felt a pang of guilt for bringing this subject unto her sister when she was in such a miserable state, but enough was enough.

"I will not wait, Komand'r." Kori's voice was much sterner, more in control. It was the complete opposite of her usual tone, which was a subdued, soft one.

Manda visibly winced at the use of her alien name.

"Please don't call me that."

"Komand'r, it has come to my attention that since we have started living in this home, you have not once paid your share of the payment to the _lord of the land_, you have never cooked, cleaned or in any other way helped the state of this home. Instead, you have participated in making it…worse. Komand'r, you have not a job, and you have not tried to get one since we've lived here. I have asked you multiple times to stop being the slob, and I have asked you and even helped you to get a job."

"Little sister, can't you wait 'till I've had my coffee? I don't want to listen to your-"

The redhead cut her off abruptly, as she was in the middle of a tirade and didn't want to lose her steam.

"I am very tired of living with such an unpleasant person. You may be my sister, but I grow tired of taking care of you as if I were your _blorfka_."

"Look, if this is about the abortion, I'm sorry; can't we just get on with our lives? It's not the end of-"

"You have to stop acting like an irresponsible teen-ager!" Kori yelled uncharacteristically, cutting her sister off once again, rising from the sofa and walking towards her black-haired sister.

Manda could not help but be a little alarmed.

"Since mother and father passed away, you have hidden behind walls of the venomous alcohol and the horrible effects of drugs! You…You must stop this behaviour! You have to…to accept the fact that our parents are dead and-"

"Koriand'r!" Manda's eyes were as black as ebony, quite literally. "Do not bring our parents into this!"

"Do you not see? This is exactly why! You refuse to acknowledge the truth! They told you to take care of me, the younger one, but it is I that has been taking care of you and-"

"I don't want to talk about this!" Manda yelled once more.

"They did so much for us! They hid from Tamaran, protecting us from the-"

"Koriand'r! Never mention that place again!" Manda looked positively furious. A bright green light filled Kori's eyes.

"They have done so much for me and you! Yet this is how you repay them? By doing what you have done-"

"Koriand'r!" Manda warned.

"-you spit on their memory!" Kori sounded like she was going to break down in tears any minute now, but the glow in her eyes never stopped.

Manda emitted a shriek of pain, disappointment and rage. A violet blast erupted from her eyes and Kori dodged it only by a strand of hair. The blast pierced a hole through the television screen. A few moments later, the smoke dissipated and the TV screen could be seen burnt and broken; you could even see the machine's components inside. A light smoke still came out and sparks flew out of the hole in the screen.

There was a dead calm.

Kori's eyes, which had reverted back to their usual color, gazed at the broken television screen.

"Komand'r…" the redhead said in a low, disappointed and tearful voice.

"I'm…sorry?" Manda offered, but she sounded more like a child who had just apologized for something because it was the only way to get out of a punishment, not because she had seen the wrong in her ways.

"Leave. Take your things and go."

Manda was left in shock. She stood there, in her blue bathrobe, staring at her sister. Kori was standing up straight, tears starting to flow out of her eyes.

"Please…just go…" Kori said, allowing the tears to fall freely as she arched her neck and placed her face in her hands.

Manda looked at her hands, and the glow in her eyes disappeared completely.

_What…what have I done? Why…it's not my fault! She can't do this to me! She knows she can't talk about…_

Manda's heart was breaking. Manda could not stand a breaking heart. Manda could not stand sadness.

"Kori…"

"M…just…lea…leave!" her voice was still wavering as the sobs were intensifying but in a moment of fury, she had managed to speak out a word clearly and forcefully.

Manda took a step back. She left the kitchen quickly, frowning, and went to her room to go pack her things. She didn't bother looking back at her crying sister who was standing alone in the room she had just left, in fear that she would start crying too.

¤¤¤

It had taken all morning for Kori to clean up the house and successfully rid it of anything that belonged to her sister. She packed anything left that Manda had forgotten in a black box and sealed it, hiding it in the now empty closet of Manda's former room. She then closed the room and resolutely went to the kitchen. Staring at the empty spot the TV once held, she sighed.

"I must acquire a new television set one of these days."

She decided to stay in for lunch and then head out towards the school building she worked at.

_I must turn a new page in the great book that is my life. One were Komand'r is gone…_

Relief is an odd feeling sometimes. Relief that she didn't need to cook for two. Relief that Manda was not going to bring her foul substances in her home anymore. Relief that Manda would not bring her strange friends over. Relief that Kori would not need to worry about her at three o'clock in the morning and she has still not come home….

She would always worry about her sister. She would always love her sister.

But at the moment, Kori needed to distance herself from her. Manda needed to grow up. She needn't to start assuming her responsibilities.

Kori started berating herself.

_I'm her sister…I…I threw her out in the streets! I should have helped her! _

Manda was her sister, yet no matter what, Manda never listened to her. Manda never truly respected her.

Kori sighed again, her heart feeling heavy.

Manda didn't want her help, Kori got sick of trying.

Getting up, she decided to go downstairs in the building's garage. She took her purse and filled it with a few things, took the house and extra set of car keys from a hook near the front door, grabbed a sweater and walked outside. She locked the door after her and walked across the hall towards the elevator. The walls in the corridor were in mild, clean colors. The button was bright red, and the elevator door opened.

She got in the small square compartment, pressed the P1 button next to the closing door and felt the swooping sensation one gets on an elevator when it goes down a few flights of stairs rapidly, and sometimes on roller coasters too…But Kori had never been on a roller coaster, so she didn't know that.

She walked out of the elevator and into the gasoline-smelling garage. She realized something amiss.

"Komand'r took the car!"

¤¤¤

Raven woke up and could immediately tell something was amiss. This wasn't her bed and that definitely wasn't her pillow. She opened her eyes slightly, rolling on her back and stared at the foreign ceiling. The events from the day before came crashing down on her and she remembered everything before long. This had been BeastBoy's 'room', who had opted to sleep on the couch with Robin (or in any case, on the floor and Robin got the couch) and let her have the only guest room, which was rather nice of him, she supposed.

She grimaced as she remembered how she had barged in the day before, inviting herself over. If someone had done that to her, she would have thought it extremely rude. She imposed herself on their lives, expecting them to dump everything to help her…

They had done it though. Raven didn't know why, but they had made a few sacrifices to help her.

Raven sighed and looked at herself. She had slept in her clothes, minus the dark violet hooded sweater she had been wearing yesterday. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

She would have to ask to borrow a T-shirt or something…She could keep the pants, that wasn't a problem, but the shirt was a different story.

She got up and went to a small duffel bag in a corner. It was open and had several clean shirts in it. She supposed it was Garfield's…

Or BeastBoy. She almost grinned. That name suited him. Garfield really was a kid at heart.

_BeastBoy…BB as Cyborg calls him…Hehehe…_

As for the part where he could turn into any animal…Raven had seen many strange things. She herself could move objects with her mind and teleport herself (although it took up a whole hell of a chuck out of her energy to do so) and she could heal people and animals. She had also seen a half android, half man being last night at the dinner table and had eaten supper with him.

She was ready to believe Garfield.

Yet she'd like proof first. That practical part of her always wanted proof, facts…which were probably the reason she read so much.

She sighed.

She put on one of Garfield's shirts and walked out of the room, mildly attempting to get her bed head to flatten by using her hands.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Garfield was in the next room, playing on the game station. Robin was on his cell phone, leaning against the fridge and Cyborg wasn't there.

"Raven, you up?" asked Garfield from the other room.

"No. I'm sleepwalking." She answered in a monotone.

Cyborg, who had just entered the kitchen from the living room Garfield was stationed in, snickered.

"Hiya, Raven. Sleep well?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I did. Thank you again for letting me stay."

"No prob, kiddo." Was all he said before he attacked the fridge (literally), almost knocking Robin to the floor.

Raven sighed, but didn't retaliate to the name 'kiddo'.

A thought struck her mind.

_What would anyone say if they knew of a young teen living with three adult males?_

_They would probably think we were a slut!_

_Shut up all of you. I don't care about that._

"What's for breakfast?" Garfield yelled.

"Bacon and pancakes!" Cyborg answered happily as he turned on the electric stove. Garfield yelled, indignant. "What?" he saved the game and entered the kitchen, ready for another daily battle against Cyborg about meat and vegetables.

Robin turned his cell phone off, flipping it closed.

"I'm off." He said simply, walking towards the door of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked curiously.

"To save a damsel in distress!" He walked out the door in a triumphant and proud manner, but backtracked before anyone could say anything else. "Nice shirt, by the way." He smiled sneakily at Raven before disappearing.

Raven looked down at the black shirt that depicted a smiling cow that was saying: Save the Animals! Garfield had probably gotten it at some convention…

She looked pointedly at Garfield.

"Hey! You're wearing my T-shirt!" he just realized.

She glared at him.

He gulped and looked at the other man. "We are not having bacon! Or pancakes! You need eggs to make pancakes!"

"Dude, that's just no fun!" Cyborg retaliated annoyed as Garfield was trying to take the frying pan away from him.

Raven sighed.

"Can't you just settle this peacefully? Garfield can make his own food and Vic can make his own, that way you don't fight over anything and you spare me the migraine of the century."

If Garfield had noticed that she had used Cyborg's real name's nickname he didn't let it show. Instead he asked:

"What about you? What are you going to eat?"

"Whatever. I don't need too much food."

Garfield and Cyborg exchanged looks.

"Uh…" Garfield started.

"Raven…"

"You gotta eat Rae…" Garfield finished for Cyborg.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need to eat as often as you guys!" she snapped, standing up.

"Why not?" Garfield asked again.

There was a silence and Garfield wondered if he had pushed too far.

"It's got something to do with my heritage." She said finally, her voice showing a slight uneasiness about the revelation, breaking the awkward silence, but the atmosphere didn't lighten up.

"B, how 'bout you make you're tofu pancakes and I make my bacon and eggs?" Cyborg changed the subject.

Garfield grinned, turning around to face the half-machine man. "Deal. And tomorrow, it's all tofu!"

"You wish, grass stain."

Raven rolled her eyes yet smiled as the two young men started preparing breakfast.

¤¤¤

"Thank you so much for coming!" Kori said joyfully, hugging her friend Richard.

Rich in turn sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly.

"Um…No worries." He said. They walked outside the door.

"Do you have a car?" she asked curiously, looking around. Richard chuckled.

"Not exactly."

¤¤¤

Kori screamed. It was a high-pitched one, but it was half-muffled out by the noise of the blaring cars and the wind blowing against them. Her thin yet strong arms (as Richard noticed…somewhat painfully) were tightly wrapped around Richard's stomach as he was 'driving' the motorcycle down the motorway. He was steering it through cars, dodging the painful beginning-of-noon-traffic. Her face, covered by Richard's helmet that he had so gallantly given to her, was half buried in his left shoulder, as she couldn't bear to look ahead of him. Richard was rather enjoying this.

His motorcycle was a bright red and it was, needless to say, very fast.

He was wearing a pair of black shades protecting his eyes from the wind, as he had no helmet. He grinned as he turned the handles, veering the bike slightly sideways, but enough to frighten Kori even more so that her grip became dangerously tighter.

Kori had to admit, she _was_ enjoying this. Although at the moment, the fear was clouding her thoughts and she didn't realize quite yet.

The school she taught at was in the suburbs of Jump City. It was called Green Parks Elementary, and was just off Exit 17 on the main highway on your way out of Jump City. It was a regular, public elementary. Kori was one of the only kindergarten teachers. She was also one of the most loved teachers at the school. Of course Kori denied her popularity, but even the kids in first or second grade who had had her the years before always said hi and hugged her in the corridors.

Richard spotted exit 17.

Taking a sharp turn, he got off the main highway and slowed down as he turned around, making his way on the smaller motorway. He spotted a low, large building that he could only guess was Green Park Elementary.

"It is there! Do you see?" Kori yelled as she raised her head, having felt them slow down.

Richard nodded and calm to a gentle stop. Placing on of his feet on the ground, he turned his head around to look at Kori, whose arms where still around his waist, although she was slowly releasing her grip.

"Kori…Kori…You can let go now, Kori…" he said softly to her.

She snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh…yes…sorry friend!" she let go, and Richard could only guess she was blushing under the shaded glass covering her face. She let go of him and got off, a little stiffly as she was still slightly shaky.

Taking off the helmet, she revealed a dazed but exuberant smile.

"That was most exciting, Richard! It was like the rush of the adrenaline!" she said, giving the helmet into Richard's outstretched hand.

Richard gave a wild smile.

"So you wouldn't mind too much if I picked you up after work?" he asked.

Kori blushed.

"I would like that very much. I will call you when I finish, then." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and rushed towards the front door. "I shall see you later, Richard! Thank you!"

Richard's hand went to his cheek for a brief moment as he registered the words. Then he grinned madly, put the helmet on his head and turned the gas on, speeding away.

¤¤¤

Author's Note: THAT WAS SO HOLLYWOOD I WANNA PUKE. Oh well, moving on now. ;)  
Sorry for taking up your time.

I was going to continue, but then I was like…NAH! You suckers need to wait for another chapter! I love being in this position.

Watching batman now. Catch ya later, fellow teen titans fans!

(Just occured to me how short this chapter is...Oh well. )

_Ryuu_


	6. VI

**Review Responses:**

Because of the new fanfiction ban, I will no longer respond to reviews. Sorry. Not my fault.

_Darn. The reviews were getting interesting, too_.

**Notes:**

I love this fic. Updating has been a royal pain in the ass. I'm so sorry for the lack of updatedness, but it's alright. I'm back in action and alive and well. Apart from the fact that I really should be doing homework or something…hehehe…

I have recently turned my attention to the beautiful fandom of Naruto! WEEEE! (I am very happy about this discovery)

A…all is good….

Oh, and before anyone asks, I may love them to death and back, but I barely know heads or tails about motorcycles. Bear with me.

**Character Key:**

Garfield Logan is BeastBoy

Richard Grayson is Robin

Victor Stone is Cyborg

Kori Andrews is StarFire (Koriand'r)

Raven is Raven

Manda Andrews is BlackFire (Komand'r)

Jennifer (Jinx) Golding is Jinx

Gizmo is Gizmo (Wow…redundant)

**Remember:**

"Talking"

_Thinking, or in some cases, as noted, flashbacks_

For **standard disclaimer**, check the bottom of my author's profile.

¤¤¤

**Days of Tomorrow**

**Chapter Six**

_By Ryuu no Taiyo_

_¤¤¤_

"_That was most exciting, Richard! It was like the rush of the adrenaline!" she said, giving the helmet into Richard's outstretched hand._

_Richard gave a wild smile._

"_So you wouldn't mind too much if I picked you up after work?" he asked._

_Kori blushed._

"_I would like that very much. I will call you when I finish, then." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and rushed towards the front door. "I shall see you later, Richard! Thank you!"_

The man was snapped out of his reverie by a knock on the door. He was alone in the room, the TV in front of him playing, the volume at it's lowest, but he could hear it in the silence. Cyborg's apartment was empty. Cyborg had taken Rae and BB out for pizza. He ran a hair through his jet-black hair and got up. He went to the door and looked through the security camera hidden behind a poster (Cyborg's was big on security). The small screen showed a woman standing on the other side of the door.

The woman was in a police uniform.

Richard, or Robin, as he was sometimes called, almost panicked.

He unlocked the doors, placing the poster back in place as he did so to hide the security camera screen and opened the door.

"Yes?" he inquired.

The woman in front of him was visibly shocked.

"My name is Jennifer Golding. I'm looking for Vic. Is he here?"

"No, he just left…" Richard said carefully.

_Who are you and what do you want with Cy?_

His mind quickly process and possibilities. He was about to speak again and break a continuous silence and the pink-haired woman (he thought it was a strange hair color for a policewoman, unless maybe she was a fake? He also noted three earrings in each ear, which was odd.) spoke again.

"Can you tell Vic that I'd like to speak to him?"

Richard's mind tried to process the information.

"Why?"

"…It's…It's…"

Richard's face and eyes hardened.

"…It's of a matter of importance between Victor and me. Thank you and have a nice day." She said coldly, before walking away, breezing by Raven who was walking up the stairs. Raven was surprised at the amount of negative energy being discharged in the small hallway. The lavender-haired girl looked after the other woman that had just walked away.

"She's a very happy person." She noted sarcastically. "What did you do?" she returned her gaze to the martial artist.

"I didn't do anything!" Robin retorted, visibly annoyed. "That woman was looking for Cyb-Victor."

"Oh."

"I wonder if Victor is being suspected or-"

"Oh stop being silly." The short woman replied. "Vic is not that irresponsible. I'm sure there's a good explanation for this."

She walked through the open door, but stopped on the ledge. "We have been very careful, Richard."

Richard nodded, but was a little annoyed at the show of bossy attitude from the dark girl. He then spotted something amusing and grinned ever so slightly.

"You're still wearing Gar's shirts."

Raven's glare intensified and she shut the door in his face, and the sound of a lock being activated was heard. Richard smirked. She overreacted too much and it _totally_ gave her away. He chuckled a bit.

And then realized he didn't have the house keys to get in.

He rolled his eyes. Oh bugger.

¤¤¤

It was about half an hour after the kids had left and Kori was still trying to put the large classroom back in a semblance of order. The children had been overly rambunctious today, and the tall young woman was tired. When she was almost done cleaning, Tina walked in. The red head smiled at her short friend who sat tiredly on one of the trapezoid-shaped tables and walked over, giving her friend an affectionate, bone-crushing hug.

"Oh friend I am glad to see you!"

"I saw you this morning, Kori." The part-time receptionist smiled and winced at the same time.

"But it was not enough because I was late! And I could not say more than a morning greeting!" Kori said, knowing that she was being a bit over dramatic. But it was part of her character to fuss over the little things.

"How have things been?" Tina inquired, her lips painting a small, knowing smile on her face.

"Oh…there has been a lot of good…and a lot of bad things." Kori sighed. "…Let us go for a coffee to the house of coffees and teas and sodas, and we can talk there!"

"I guess so…I have some paperwork…but oh h-well that can wait."

Tina knew that Kori wasn't fond of harsh language. Although 'hell' did not seem bad in Tina's mind, Kori hated it's connotations. In front of Kori, Tina always watched her tongue, because even the slightest mess up could hurt Kori a little, the tall, slim, imposing girl was surprisingly sensitive and Tina cared for her very much. She was not quite childlike, as she was a very mature person, but she was a little naïve at times.

The two women got up and started to leave the bright classroom. Kori grabbed her bag and Tina closed the lights as they left. They went down a flight of stairs and through a few doors and halls and arrived at the front desk. Tina grabbed her things there and said goodbye to the girl that had taken over her shift.

"I'll be back in a about an hour." Tina more or less assured the girl who was currently talking on the phone. She nodded in response, still trying to listen to the blabbering woman on the phone.

So they left through the double, transparent doors.

To Kori's surprise, someone was waiting for her.

Tina noted her friend's surprise and followed her gaze. Her almond eyes landed on a relatively tall young man with jet back hair. He was wearing a black jacket and a pair of jeans. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed lost in thought, leaning on a bright red motorcycle.

"Who is he?"

"Richard…"

"Richard who?"

"Aaa…"

The man could not have heard them, but he looked up all the same and turned his head so that he could see the school's doors. He smiled when he saw her and stopped leaning on the bike. He walked over.

"Hey Kori."

"Hello Richard." Kori smiled brightly, a fait blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'm afraid that I forgot to call you, my friend, to tell you when I finished because I have been busy and…Oh!" she had been looking sideways and spotted Tina. "This is Tina! Tina, this is Richard, Richard, this is Tina!"

"Nice to meet you." Robin outstretched his hand.

"Hey." Tina said, smiling, "Same here." She took his hand and shook it vigorously.

There was an awkward silence and Kori resisted the urge to start babbling randomly and incoherently.

"Well then, Friend Tina and I were about to…" she started but was cut off.

"You know what, Kori? I still have quite a bit of paperwork to finish, so I'll go back inside and do it. I'll see you later, ok?"

Kori smiled sheepishly. Encircling her friend in a sort but nevertheless tight hug, she said a merry goodbye to her friend.

"See you tomorrow, Kori. Bye Rich." And with that, the short woman left, grinning to herself silently as she walked back to the very place she had just come from. Kori and Richard stood there for a while, watching her retreating figure.

_Thank you friend…_ Kori thought, a blush spreading from her nose. Turning around to face the dark-haired man, she exclaimed joyously.

"Oh! I am so glad you thought of coming to see me!"

"No problem."

"So…where shall you bring me to now? Will we ride your motorbike?" the redhead asked, excited and yet… a small bit of apprehension could be seen across her features. She liked being so close to him on the contraption yet it was a little unnerving when they reached high and often illegal speeds.

But it only scared her a little, she decided. Her smile maintained itself as her friend, or whatever circumstances defined him as, answered her query.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to go eat something…" the man asked. His usual cool tact suddenly leaving him as he stood there, fixing her happy green eyes and her smile.

"Oh joyous! Have you a place in mind or shall we partake in a random search for a eating place!" she exclaimed, her hands clapping and Richard vaguely wondered why he was reminded of a giggling, very cute teenage schoolgirl at the moment.

"Random searching is fine, I guess. I know a few good places downtown."

Her eyes beamed and she smiled a true one.

He positioned himself on the bike, and took a second helmet that was unlike his bird-like one and handed it to her.

"Here, I bought you one too. I don't want you to get into trouble…"

"Oh thank you!" she said, putting it on with a bit of difficulty.

"Here, let me help." He got up from his sitting position on the bike and stood in front of her, gently placing the helmet over her head. _Hope it fits…_ he thought, brushing the hair out of her view. Their eyes locked for a while.

_Wow…_"Uhh…let's go, shall we?" he said, smiling his own happy half-smile.

Kori nodded enthusiastically.

Putting his own robin-shaped helmet on, he motioned her to climb on behind him and turned the engine on. She did what he told her to do, and sat, making herself comfortable behind him. Her arms wrapped themselves around him tightly, already readying herself for the adrenaline rush.

¤¤¤

He smiled, his face covered in shadows and his features striking. He was tall and his voice was deep, and when he looked at you had the uneasy feeling of having your mind read. There was little this man did not know. There was little this man didn't expect. He had been told he was a genius in his younger, somewhat more peaceful years, and he had whole-heartedly, yet not arrogantly, believed it. His morals were non-existent, and he was on top of his world.

This man was known by his subordinates by many names. His real name was not known by many, and he kept to himself all of the little information regarding his past. At this moment, he was standing by a closed, curtained window and the daylight could not pierce through but in small slivers, illuminating only small parts of his face. He was looking at a young woman, her hair was a midnight black and here eyes were masked by her bangs. She was looking down at the flour in anger.

"I was told you could help me."

"Depends on what you want me to do, my dear."

The woman, who was tall, probably just as tall as the imposing man, looked up, her eyes full of anger. He almost let his smile waver. This one meant business. But it was apparent that she wasn't on top of her game and in some distress…This would be amusing.

"I want to get revenge…on my sister and protection."

"And what can I do for you?"

"Give me the power to do so…" she said, her voice wavering and breaking off.

"Well well…my dear, you are demanding. And what would I get out of this, pray tell?"

The woman did not answer.

At that moment, a screen appeared on his desk out from a hologram positioned there: a faceless voice came out of the transmission.

"_Mister Nis…?_"

Ah, that silly little play on words that he had done to put one of his targets on the trail. But now was not the time to think about this. He pressed a button next to the hovering screen and answered.

"Yes?"

"_The two policemen are here for their appointment, sir."_

"Ah…thank you very much. I will see them in moments…"

"_Ye-_" he turned the intercom off and the screen disappeared, the voice with it and the man put his attention on the tall woman in front of him.

"Your terms are interesting…miss…"

He knew her name, he even knew her **full** name. He even knew her former address and her profession, which was that she didn't have a profession. He never let anyone so close to him without knowing who they were. And his technology was marvellous: no one could hide from him when he wanted to find them. In any case, he wanted to know if she put enough trust in him to be properly used…

"My name Manda Andrews." She almost hissed, "…but you can call me BlackFire."

¤¤¤

Garfield and Victor both entered the house grinning from ear to ear and roaring over their 'arcade adventures'. The argued, laughed and managed to crawl in the small apartment without causing to much trouble. Their laughs were cut short however when they saw an odd sight in the living room. Floating (yes, floating) above the couch, her legs cross and her arms raised to her sides, her eyes closed and her mouth muttering an incomprehensible string of words, Raven was meditating.

They looked at each other, confusion painted over their faces and Garfield saw the perfect opportunity for a beautiful, marvellous…divine prank.

He approached her with animal-like silence. He was BeastBoy after all. He didn't want to be heard? You wouldn't hear him. So he crept up besides her. Victor fixing up the security cam as silently as possible, deciding not to interfere but keeping an eye on the little guy anyways. Raven was a violent child. Who knows how she'd react?

His mouth went up to her ear and he sharply drew in some air, on the verge of yelling out.

"Don't even think about it." She said, and he jumped in surprise, and fell of the couch he had been standing on.

Rubbing the back of his head, he groaned a little as Raven floated down to the floor next to him and Vic laughed a little from where he was.

"That was mean."

"What you would have done to be could have blown up this apartment. I can't lose control when I take in hand my powers."

"What?" Vic said, entering the room.

"It's at times a curse…and at times a gift." She said vaguely. "I don't really want to talk about it." She snapped slightly, getting up curtly.

"It's okay, girl." Vic nodded, understanding.

Garfield didn't look convinced and wanted to know more. She was a real mystery, and he wanted to know more. It was his nature to be curious…well…about things that intrigued him, anyways. He wasn't much of a thinker, really, but he did have is moments.

"What do you mean? A gift and a curse?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Raven said curtly, sending an annoyed glance at the boy- no man( although he didn't act like a _man_) sitting on the floor.

"Aww…come one Rae!" he said pleadingly, and stood up from the floor.

"Don't call me Rae!" she said angrily.

"Okay, okay. Break it up guys." Victor said, getting in between both of them. "No more bloodshed for now, 'kay?" He really didn't need things to get ugly, "Let's all…I dunno, do something peaceful…watch TV or something."

Raven glared at the green-haired boy standing in front of her. Why was she so…angry? She was so good at hiding her emotions; at keeping a stony, icy wall in between her and others, but how did this…this…how could _he_ push her buttons that way? She hated the way he affected her. It annoyed her to no end. He was a brat. What ever possessed her to seek him out anyways?

"As long as I don't have to sit next to him." She said finally.

"Aww! Don't be that way, you know you wanna!" he replied in a sing-song voice.

A wave of black energy sent Garfield tumbling backwards and he fell on his ass. The young man growled almost.

"Youch! Rae, that hurts!"

"My name is NOT Rae." The lavender-haired girl exploded, walking out of the room and a door was heard, slamming.

Garfield looked up at his best friend. Victor, in turn, looked at the 'grass stain' with a look that betrayed amusement.

"Dude!" Garfield let out, getting up and rubbing his lower back.

"You asked for it, little guy."

"No I didn't!" Garfield responded indignantly.

Victor shook his head. He wondered: had he been like that when he had been a teenager?

¤¤¤

They sat in front of each other, the small coffee table between them as they sipped their drinks, their eyes meeting each other frequently. The silence wasn't awkward but rather comfortable as they stared out the window. Kori wasn't one who usually liked silence, but it was relaxing to just be with Richard and stare at the passer-by's. She smiled, her eyes darting to steal a look at him. His attractive face was lost in thought, and he was finishing his Sprite(™).

"Richard…"

"Yeah?" he snapped into focus, looking at her and smiling slightly.

"We never exchanged our last names…" she said, smiling brightly. She trusted him enough now. She liked him very much and he was…a good friend.

He looked to be thinking.

"…Alright then. What's your name?"

"It is Kori Andrews!" she said cheerfully, moving a stray strand of red hair behind her eyes.

Then the most shocking thing happened. An explosion occurred right next to them, blasting the window to bits. Kori screamed, but did not cowar. She screamed out of surprise, but not of fear.

Well maybe a little bit of fear.

Richard stood up and grabbed her by her waist, and carefully dragged her, as to not hurt her, out of the way. He grunted, put her down and examined her face. He looked so serious: Kori was sure she had never seen him like this. It wasn't something she disliked, however.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Doesn't matter."

A thousand thoughts whirled around the young man's head. He was pretty sure that attack wasn't random. In his line of work, there were no such things as coincidence or chance. Almost everything was suspect. He cursed himself. He had let his guard down. Him! He had let his guard down! And Kori, his Kori had almost gotten hurt because of it!

He ignored the possessive way he had just thought about the girl standing behind him as he searched the area around the explosion, looking for the attacker.

"Richard?"

"Show yourself, dammit!"

The angry raven-haired boy suddenly saw her as the smoke cleared. And she was floating, wearing a metal-plated armour around her body, the black fabric of her clothes could be seen at certain parts where the armour did not cover, a beautiful green gem hung around her neck and her eyes were glowing with an eerie purple. Her hair was dark, so dark it was like black and it shone with a slight violet. She was smiling maliciously.

"You're not that important, kid." She told him, flying higher as Richard jumped out of the huge, shattered window, trying to reach her.

"What?" he yelled. "Who are you?"

The people around them on the streets started screaming. The realized what was going on: they were being attacked. They took little notice of Richard or Kori, but certainly did notice the dark clothed, flying maniac.

"SISTER!" Kori screamed, "How dare you!" she got out of the store, and was at Richard's side instantly. She did not know why Richard was acting this way: she also knew that her sister could cream him, given the chance.

"Sister?" Richard looked at the redhead suspiciously, bewildered. What was going on?

"My dear, little, adorable sister. Long time no see, huh?"

"It has only been a few days, sister…" Kori said, confused, not understanding the figure of speech.

Manda rolled her eyes.

"Ever the slow one, aren't you? You are no match against me. I won't let you get away with what you did!"

"I did! WHAT I did!" Kori could not believe this. Sure, her sister was known for being a hypocrite at times, but this was something the younger sibling has never, ever fathomed.

"Kori? What's going on?" Richard asked in a commanding voice.

"This is my sister." The girl answered apologetically. "She is not usually so…so…"

Words failed her and Kori felt a great sadness within her. The people had fled away, standing as far as possible but their curiosity kept them from leaving the area completely. They wanted to know what happened next. Her sister had destroyed a portion of the sidewalk.

"Manda…why are you so violent? Why hurt me? And these people! They are innocent!" Kori pleaded, once again finding herself in the shoes of the little sister trying to convince her older one from disappearing. It was ironic. But why was Manda doing this? Why attack her?

"They do not matter. There are so many of them on this planet, anyways."

"How could you?" Kori yelled, or tried to. But she was trying to fight tears.

"Fight me sister. We will settle this once and for all."

"Settle what? I don't want to fight!"

Richard looked at her curiously and there was apparently more to Kori than was apparent. All doubts about her disappeared slowly from his mind.

"You have mocked me sister. I do not like being mocked!" her sister roared. One of her hands started charging with a dark purple energy.

"Then you are indeed a child, sister. Grow up! Please!" Kori pleaded.

"I am older and stronger than you!" Manda furiously retorted, throwing her arm forward and sending the energy sphere straight at her sister. Richard, who was standing right next to her, became suddenly very aware of the danger.

"Kori look out!" and he tried to push her out of the way but instead found himself being lifted by two thin yet incredibly strong arms.

The explosion occurred right where they had been standing.

When the explosion ended, two forms could be discerned in the smoke. They were both flying.

"That is enough! You have hurt enough people today. I am angry, you have succeeded. But I will win this fight!"

¤¤¤

**POLL!**

**CYJINX **vs. **CYBEE**

VOTE!


End file.
